A Real Quick Romance
by The Angel of Havoc
Summary: to my best reviewers Lara and Top Dawg I love u guys!! I am back if u haven't noticed. But I'm thinkin' on writin on a prequal how the gang beat Voldemort. Tell me what u think.
1. Disclaimer

OK I'm getting this outa' the way so I'm not sued or anything. k?   
I. Don't. Own. Them. Get it? I couldn't have or else there would be a whole lot different stuff. AND ya never know. so read on and enjoy. Plus review for me PLEASE!!!! 


	2. The first encounter

OK my first Harry fic so don't throw tomatoes yet. I mean I love a good story specially a Herione Draco fic. Yep another one. I know it might go a bit fast but ya know I put my own touches to Hermie. She no lil bookie anymore. She's escaped the, oh no gotta read thing, she's a full fledged chicka and ready to kick ass!!! Well Read and review so I can see how much better I need to be. And one thing for ya. SLYTHERIN ROX!!!!!!!!!!!! (maniacal laughter) Beware...  
  
Hermione sat on her bed one June morning reading her copy of The Daily   
Prophet when she heard a soft tapping at her window. She saw a brown owl sitting with a  
piece of parchment on its leg. Getting up, she set her paper on the bed, grabbing a few   
owl treats for the owl.  
"Here ya' go." Taking the letter out of its holder on the leg she sent the owl on  
its way.  
  
Hermione Granger,  
I am glad to announce that you are the Head Girl this year at Hogwarts. You  
and the Head Boy must come to Hogwarts 2 weeks in advance to the school year. There   
you will be informed of your duties. Professor Dumbledore and myself are very proud of you  
for your achievements. See you in a few weeks.  
Again Congratulations,  
Professor McGongall  
Hermione squealed with glee. Kicking her legs on the bed she wondered who   
would be her counterpart. Setting the letter on her desk, she went back to her paper.   
Opening it up she saw an article on Hogwarts. 'Head Boy and Girl chosen for Hogwarts'  
She immeadiately saw herself and then she whimpered when she saw the picture of the   
Head Boy.  
"Not Draco!!" She moaned. Her enemy, the one guy whom she had struck at.  
He was an absolute ass!! She glance back at the picture. She did a double take.   
Goodness, Draco was good looking now and days. She never really looked a  
him because her, Harry, and Ron were always avoiding him. His bleach blonde hair   
accented his grey-blue eyes. His shoulders were broader, his muscles more defined. Wow   
Quidditch made him look better than Harry! She had a dreamy smile on her face until the  
phone rang.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
"Hermione, it's Harry." He said quietly.  
"Hey! Long time no talk." She chirped.  
"So anything new in the wizarding world?" Harry asked.  
"I made Head Girl." She said proudly.  
"Way to go! But that's no surprise. Who's head boy?" He asked eagerly.  
"You'll see, we will be meeting everyone up there. So I won't be on the train.  
Him and I have to got 2 weeks in advance. "  
"So you know who he is?"  
"Yes." She said shortly.  
"Is he cuuute?" Harry asked in a mocking voice.  
"Oh back off you bugga'"  
"Well Hermione, I'll see you there. I really have to, Dursley's!" He hung up   
quickly and Hermione sighed. Sirius is trying to get him to live with him, but the Dursley's  
are being fickle. Oh well Harry'll get what he wants in the end. She put on her slippers and   
headed down stairs to tell her parents the news, plus the arrangements.  
  
A few weeks later:  
  
'Damn that Granger.' Draco cursed in his head. His usually swept back blonde   
hair now hung in his face. He sat in his study at the Malfoy Mansion staring intently at   
the crackling fire.  
He held up the picture from the paper of Hermione. He smirked. She had   
certainly grown these past few years. Filling out with the curves all women should have.  
Usually her robes barely lifted out, now they strain against her chest. Her poofy hair finally  
decided to relax and turn into spirals. And finally she turned out to be a natural born   
beauty.  
"Master Malfoy, It's time to head for Hogwarts." A butler stood at the doors.  
Without a word he stood and exited swiftly with his robes billowing behind him.  
"Hermione, sweetie. Time to go." Her mother said sweetly.   
"Thanks Mom." Taking the bag of Floo Powder from her mother she took a   
pinch and threw it into the fire. It turned green and awaited its next arrival.  
Spinning, Draco flew towards the meeting place with Granger and McGongall.  
He landed on top of someone.  
"Ow." A muffled voice came from under him. She was a woman. He could feel  
her breasts against his chest. He clambered up to see a girl with wavy hair and in muggle   
clothes.  
"Terribley sorry, miss." He helped her up. Flipping her hair back, her flushed   
cheeks, it was.... "GRANGER?!" He almost roared.  
"Nice to see you too, Malfoy. What did you eat last? A Hippogriff? You weigh  
a ton."  
"They're muscles you half wit." he said with a smirk. "More than your lover   
boy Potter or Weasley." Hermione had to laugh.  
"Them, muscular?! Ha ha ha ha." She doubled over laughing. "Hardly."  
"I see that you two have found eachother." The two turned to see an annoyed  
McGongall glaring at them. Perhaps you would like to be normal students and I'll   
certainly choose others for your spots. Maybe some who could get along better. Now   
please, be more civil and friendly towards eachother or I'll have to choose Pavarti and Ron."  
She drawled. "Now come along, we have much to do." Leading them out Hermione didn't   
go with out sticking her tongue out at Malfoy.  
  
Arriving at Hogwarts:  
"I know you had your luggage shipped and it is waiting up in your rooms. This  
year you two have conjoining rooms in a special wing for the Head boy and Girl. There are  
bathrooms, offices, anything." Pulling out rolls of parchment for them each and a small   
piece of paper too. "You have the rest of the day to get situated and I hope to become more  
friendly towards eachother."  
Hermione first looked at the small slip of paper. It was her classes. Still with   
her house, she also had classes with the Slytherins. She walked down the hall silently only  
hearing the tap of her boots as they hit the ground. her skirt shifted with each stride, and   
she was sure someone was watching her.  
"What do you want?" She said without turning around.  
"I'm just going to my room." Malfoy said innocently.  
"Bull Shit, or else you'd be going to right way." She smirked.  
"No, I'm just taking the long way." He said covering his tracks. Hermione   
just sighed, and kept walking.  
Infact Malfoy had gotten caught up in looking at her. The sway of her hips had  
drawn him into following her all the way.  
Hermione opened the door the the Head suite. It opened into the office first. A   
desk for each of them, and a long fluffy couch stood pushed against the wall. Hermione   
smiled. 'Enough room for all my books.' Off to the right were the rooms and to the   
left was the bathroom.  
Malfoy flopped on the couch. He needed sleep, the past few nights were spent  
on imagining fantasies about Hermione and he was totally flipping out from the weirdness  
of it all.  
"I know you're just dying to be a roommate with me so I'll just go in my room."  
She said huskily.  
Draco's eyes widened. When did her voice get so so............... wait a second this  
is Hermione!   
'I really need some sleep.' He thought. resting his head on the arm of the   
couch he drifted off to sleep.  
When Draco awoke he found a small tray infront of him and candlelight   
around the room. The sun had set and no more sunlight filtered through the windows. The  
meal was a sandwich with pudding and chips. Off to the side was a glass of milk.  
"Must've been the elves." he thought out loud. Then a small slip of paper caught  
his eye. Picking it up he read:  
Malfoy,  
I brought you up some food to eat when you woke up. The griping  
must've made you tired and moving your mouth so much must make you   
hungry. I'm asleep, so don't bother me. When your done just leave it, I'll get it in the   
morning.  
Good night, Hermione  
He smirked. 'So the wench is sleeping. Hmmmmmm?' Getting up from his   
meal he tip toed into Hermione's room. Using a float speel he moved toward her bed   
soundlessly. She had left her window open letting the wind and moonlight through. Looking  
at her bed he saw her body in the bed sheets. He smiled when she snorted as a piece of hair  
got stuck under her nose. Her face contorted as she tried to get it off while sleeping. He   
just moved it for her. She leaned into his touch as he layed a hand on her cheek.  
He pulled it away noticing that he was getting too close for his own liking.   
Walking out he went to go see his work that he missed and went to bed.  
Hermione awoke the next morning happy and refreshed. She wrapped her   
housecoat around her body. All she was wearing was a little nightie. Opening her   
chestnut door she saw Malfoy leaning over the tray of food.  
"Morning." She yawned. Malfoy snapped up and looked as if he had just been   
caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Go ahead and eat."  
Hermione sat behind her desk and looked at the stacks of paper that she had   
to do today. Plus all the tasks they had to do as well. With her eyes on the paper, she lifted  
her wand and started willing different food items to come to her. Draco looked up and saw  
fruits and pieces of pastery fly across the room.  
"Don't eat too much now. You'll ruin that girlish figure." He chuckled.  
Hermione just glared at him. He chuckled some more as he brought his cup of coffee to his  
mouth and began to read the paper.  
  
As the days to the students arrival dwindled, all the teachers had arrived and   
were getting ready in their own way.   
Filch was cleaning like a mad man, and flipped out every time "Peeves" left a   
spot. But actually it was Draco pulling pranks on the old man.  
"Draco, leave him alone." Hermioine had given up on calling him by his last  
name. he had become more social or talkative since they had arrived. Actually she was  
starting to warm up to the once cold boy. "He's gonna catch you one day."  
"Not if I can help it." He chuckled as he heard Filch scream at the new spot.  
"You are so bad."  
"Yes I am."  
Snape had certainly lightened up. He came back and for once, Hermione saw  
the usually sour puss teacher smile.   
"Professor Snape." She greeted him in the hall.  
"Morning." As she saw him pass, a small glimmer on his left hand caught her   
eye.   
"He got married!" She exclaimed once she had found Draco.  
"Pleasent, now let me sleep!" Hermione looked around her and blushed. She   
was straddling him on his bed!   
'Maybe if he doesn't notice, since he's asleep. I can sneak out and avoid   
embarrassment.' Getting off him as lightly as possible. Once off the bed she tip toed out.  
"Miss Granger." A voice meeted her as she walked out. She looked up and there  
stood Coach Hooch, the quidditch instuctor.  
"Y..Yes?" She stuttered thinking the teacher would certainly think less of her.  
"Is Mr. Malfoy awake I would like to talk to him about being captian."  
"Uh, he's asleep right now. Can I take a message?" She said hesitantly.  
"Oh, alright but tell him to see me when he wakes up."  
"Ok, Bye."  
"Thank you, bye." She waved as she shut the door.  
"Whew, that was tooo close." Flopping on the couch, she sighed. Imagine what   
would be thought if she were actually involved with him! Rumors galore! "I need some   
sleep." Putting her head on the arm rest she fell asleep.  
Draco awoke to see Hermione in almost the same position he was when he first  
arrived. Her hair was splayed across the couch arm and she had no pillow. She was shifting  
every few minutes, trying to find a comfortable spot, but couldn't. Draco saw this and   
picked her up off the couch. Taking her to her room he went back and began to do his daily   
work.  
  
The first day had finally arrived. The students were on their way and as usual the   
rain was maing itself known.  
"Isn't this pleasent, and McGongall said we have to wait out side." Hermione said as   
she rushed out the door forgetting her umbrella and jacket. Draco followed out minutes after   
pulling on his jacket over his robes and gloves.  
Hermione stood madder than a hornet and too proud to go back in and retrive her  
forgotten items. Her robes stuck to her like a second skin and her curly hair stuck to her face.  
Water droplets dripped off her nose onto her crossed arms. Draco snuck glances at his angered  
partner. Her cheeks were flushed and her knitted eyebrows gave her a funny appearance.  
"Can't those hunk a junk boats go any faster? And those carrigages are way too slow."  
"Here Hermione." Draco took off the dry article and draped it on Hermione. She   
smiled and leaned on his shoulder.  
"Thanks, I feel better now."  
"That's good, atleast you don't have the personality of a wet cat anymore." Hermione  
chuckled and held onto his arm.  
After a few moments the boats had arrived with the first years and the carrigages  
dropped the older students off at the door. Ron and Harry were at the front scwoling at the   
horrible happenings in front of them.  
"Time to go, the students are waiting on us." Hermione detatched herself from  
Draco's side and lead the students toward the Great Hall. McGongall had already taken the  
firghtened first years off to a special room to dicuss the sorting ritual.  
"I'll see you at introduction." Hermione whispered as she went to her own house table.  
As soon as she sat down, Harry and Ron were berating her.  
"HIM?! Hermione, come on he's..he's...Draco!" Ron fumed.  
"He's changed since you've met him." She growled at her friend.  
"Draco? Psh, no way. He's a snake to the core." Harry rolled his emerald eyes. "Trust   
me, I've fought him." He looked her in the eyes. "Don't mess with him. Hermione, I know you're  
strong willed, But trust me on this one."  
Harry seemed reluctant, but he eventually nodded.  
"It doesn't mean I don't like it. But I won't hound you, as much." Harry added.  
Hermione leaned over to his ear, "I could've always told Ginny about your little crush  
too." She smiled when Harry went a bright crimson and glanced at the fire haired girl sitting   
down the row from them.  
"I'm not budging." Ron said crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Fine. I know that you're just jealous probably." Hermione lashed out, taking a blind  
shot at trying to sway him. She actually hit the nail on the head.  
"I am NOT!" Ron's cheeks flushed as he looked at Hermione.  
The discussion was halted when Dumbledore glided onstage to give his yearly   
welcoming speech.  
"Ladies and Gents, Welcome back to Hogwarts. I'm glad after our triumph over the  
evil in our lives for the time being. Our Head Boy and Girl were one of the 6 to defeat  
Voldemort. I see that this name still distrubs you, but he is no more. Mainly an imprint of our  
past." Dumbledore looked out to the many cringing faces. "So with out further ado, I would like  
our Head Boy and Girl to come up here please and tell us something." His bright eyes settled   
upon Draco and Hermione.  
The two made their way up to the front were givin strange looks by the Slytherin table.  
Hermione, still draped by Draco's coat, stood beside her counterpart waiting for Draco to speak.  
"Uh hmm, yes, I us see that we have one more year ahead of us and hopefully an   
eventful one as well. I may not be everyone's favorite person, but I have had my life do a one   
eighty since earlier this summer. Hermione had to kill my father in a duel which made me feel  
alot of malice even though I had disowned him. It was a loss issue. My mother had been killed   
by him earlier and I made a promise to never be related to him in heart. But I started new and   
fresh here with Hermione to help. Not that we're dating, we've become actually good friends. So  
raise a glass to all of those lost and the good memories of the past." With that everyone raised   
their glasses in memory of the fallen. Harry said a prayer for his parents, Ron and Ginny for   
their brother Percy, Malfoy for his parents, and Hermione for everyone she was thankful for.  
"So I hope you enjoy me being somewhat of an authority figure to you and now my partner,   
Hermione."  
"Thank you Draco." She outlined the rim of her glass with her finger. "Well I won't   
justify taking a life. Personally I still feel regret for anything I've ever done to hurt anyone. But if  
it wasn't for Ron I wouldn't be here. He blocked a curse that was aimed for me.Thank you." She  
nodded to her friend. " Voldemort was very scary to look at and to see all of those poeople who  
turned to the evil is what disturbed me the most. I had to fight, if it wasn't for Sirius, our new   
dark arts teacher." She waved to Harry's guardian. "I wouldn't have been so skilled. Plus I'm an   
animagus now as well." She smirked. "Well I know you think a mudblood as you call it shouldn't  
be able to do this well. Well I'm better than most of you. So drop what ever impressions you   
have on people and be ready, because Hogwarts breaks all the rules. So fill your aching   
stomachs and guzzle your self a cup of pumpkin juice. Have fun!" Hermione spread her arms  
and the food appeared upon the table.  
Hermione and Draco were about to leave when Professor Flitwick called them over.  
"Young'ins, come, come, sit by us and discuss the year's plans." The stout teacher   
called.  
"Yes, dearies. Tell me, are you enjoying your selves yet?" Professor Sprout's eyes  
lit up.  
"Yes mam." Hermione sat next to Sirius and Draco beside her.  
"I'm enjoying myself." Draco said while putting a piece of pork on his plate.  
"You know Harry's parents were Head Boy and Girl." Sirius said. "They ended up   
gettin' hitched." He smirked. Hermione flushed and Draco started to pale.  
"R..really?" She squeaked.  
"Really." Sirius said with obvious laughter in his eyes. "Almost every head boy and  
girl have been married."  
"Hermione, I think it's time to lead everyone back." McGongall interjected saving  
the two from anymore embarrassment. On the way back Harry was talking more with Hermione.  
"Harry, trust ME. I know him better than you. We're in close vicinity everyday. And  
honestly I think he's changed. He's had to fight his Dad. Didn't you hear him?" She entered the  
common room. As soon as everyone was in she was berated with questions.  
"Have you seen Draco naked yet?" Pavarti asked.  
"Ugh! Pavarti! No, I haven't."  
"Is he boxers or briefs?" Lavender said evily.  
"Like I know." Harmione flushed.  
"Atleast tell us if you've seen him without a shirt." Pavarti begged.  
"Yes." She sighed. Too many questions. "But now I'm going back to Draco and I's   
suite. Goodnight."  
"Wait! Hermione!" Ginny ran up to her and hugged her. "Let's talk, I haven't seen you   
all summer." Ginny seemed to drag her over to a chair and sit her down.  
"Ginny, have you talked to Harry yet?" She asked. Ginny blushed.  
"No, I'm too shy."  
"Harry, likes you sweetie. He'll ask you eventually. Just go for it. He's just as shy."  
Hermione smiled at her one year junior friend.  
"Ok but I think you and Draco should hook up. It would be cute. I think you like  
him by the way you're clutching his jacket." Ginny said. Hermione flushed.  
"Good Night." Hermione got up and walked out of the common room toward her own.  
"I think Draco's a brief guy, by the way he walks it looks like it." Lavender whispered   
to Pavarti.  
"What about those boxer brief thinbgs guys wear now and days?" Pavarti questioned.  
"Hmmm, I wonder." Lavender said as the portrait swung close again.  
Classes began the next day, full swing starting with double potions with the Slytherins,  
then the Dar Arts with Sitius.  
The months wore on as Fall became more like fall.  
As Halloween nears the talk about the Hollw's Eve Ball greatens. The plans for the  
ball were confirmed when Dumbledore made an announcement during dinner one night.  
"As we all know, next week is All Hallow's Eve. And the staff has put together a ball  
for the night. Ladies as I put in your letters, dress robes or muggle formal wear may be worn.  
Same with the men. As muggles call them, Penguin suits? Well anyways. It will start when dinner  
usually does and go until everyone has left, or until our poor teachers lose their minds. But I   
think you all would like to know what would be kicking the evening off. Well it will be the Head  
Boy and Girl along with their dates will have first dance. So I shall leave you to ponder that.  
Good night."  
"Hey, Hermi! Are ya goin with Drakey-wakey? I'm sure he'd want to take you and   
you're probably just dying for him to ask you!" Ron teased.  
"Oh Draco, take me to the Hallow's Ball, I really want to dance with YOU!!" Harry  
imitated Hermione's voice.  
"Well, I'd certainly go with him before you two knuckleheads!" She yelled.  
"Potter, as you're asking the answer is no." Hermione turned to see Draco standing  
over her with his broom on one shoulder and his other hand on his hip. "Hermione? Shall we?"  
He asked.  
"Of course." She got up. As they walked out she leaned over and whispered lowly in   
his ear. "Thank you." Draco felt warmth creep through his veins.   
The mighty Draco Malfoy, pure blood warlock has fallen hopelessly in love with a   
mudblood girl who is practically muggle. She has some of the best qualities in her as well.   
Unable to back down from a good verbal spar, she kept up with him and actually made him think  
about what he had to quip.  
"Y..Your welcome." He stuttered. As they walked outside to the Quidditch field a cold  
breeze swept on them. "You could've gone back to the room, you know."   
"I don't have anything to do. So why not see you all hot and sweaty?" She laughed.  
"It's also supposed to rain. Are you sure. I'll give you my jacket." He said as they   
entered.  
"Draco, I'll be fine. Now go coach your team. Go on." She laughed as Draco looked   
back and gave her a funny look.  
In the middle of the field stood the rest of his team looking at him like he was a   
traitor.  
"Now, let's get to work." he said as practice began.  
Hermione sat in the stands looking at Draco yell and direct his team in the air. Pulling  
feints on his new firebolt and screamed through the now puring rain. But there Hermione sat,   
soaked, happy, and still faithful. She smiled as Draco pulled off his soaked shirt and threw it on  
the sidelines. His chisled chest held a few scars from the fight with Voldemort the year before.  
His pale blond hair was plastered to his face and drips of water fell from the tips.  
Draco looked down at the loyal Hermione, Her hair was plastered to her face, her   
robes clung like a second skin. And yet she had a smile on her face. Their eyes met and she   
sent him a little wave. Lifting his fingers as recognition he zoomed after the fake snitch.  
Hermione knew it, she had fallen for the once evil Draco Malfoy. Her once enemy  
was now the object of her affection. He looked, acted, and treated her better than Ron and Harry  
had the past year. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside when Draco had waved to her. Eventhough  
she was freezing her butt off and soaked to the bone she was happy to just see Draco looking as   
good as he was.   
She blushed, how could this be happening? Is Sirius' remark coming to truth? She  
swallowed hard, love had a hold on her and it wasn't going to let go.  
Hermione had been thinking so hard that she didn't notice Draco floating in front of   
her face on his Firebolt.  
"Hey Hermi." Hermione was jolted out of her trance to see Draco's dripping face   
inches from her own. She was so shocked she fell off her seat into a puddle.  
"ACK!! Draco!" She yelled.  
He laughed, helping he up, he hoisted her onto his broom. She sat in front of him   
side saddling the broom. he wrapped an arm around her waist and kept a hand on the broom.  
Hermione was shocked that he would fly her back and both of her arms were wrapped around   
his neck. His shirt hung over his shoulder along with his robes. To wet to struggle back on   
he was still shirtless. Pressing herself closer to him for warmth, she rested her head on his   
shoulder.  
Severus and Sirius sat in a spare living room, watching the rain fall. Sirius smiled  
when he saw the two fly toward the castle.  
"Look Severus, what did I tell you? Your favorite guy has fallen for my adoptive   
daughter. How sweet." Sirius laughed as he sipped his tea.  
"Just as you said. It seems that your idea for the Hallow's Ball was perfect. Quite  
strange for you." Severus smirked. "Quite strange indeed. Aren't you used to running?" Severus  
quipped.  
"Not anymore, I got Harry to look after." He smiled. "But I'm afraid I might have to   
let the Weasley's. Their youngest, Ginny, seems to have stolen him away." He chuckled.  
Lightning streaked across the sky.  
Hermione gripped harder as electricity crackled around them. Draco zoomed even  
faster when Hermione's face was hidden in his shoulder. Reaching the balcony outside of   
Hermione's room he set down and rushing in the french doors.  
He set down on the stone floor, water dripping into a puddles beneath them. She   
clung to Draco like a life line until she touched the ground. She looked up to the soaked Draco.  
She let go of him and blushed. He chuckled. Kissing her cheek he left for his room.  
Draco strode across the room to his own. A kiss on the cheek is better than none at   
all. He didn't want a kiss to be reject in his face. That would be a terrible ego buster.  
The week to the Ball wound down with much bustle and talk. Giant Jack O' Lanterns  
lined the great Hall compliments of Hagrid. Bats flew daily and spider webs clung to each corner.  
It was the day of and the classes seemed to go by not fast enough for Hermione. Draco and her   
had decided to go with each other seeing that they were friends and liked eachother's company   
for more than one reason.  
After Transfiguration, Hermione ran up to her room to get ready. She had 2 hours to  
get ready and she was not going to let this time go to waste. Running for the shower each article  
of clothing hit a different spot in the room. Turning the water on she washed her hair   
remembering conditioner so she didn't have clown hair. Shaking water off after the shower she  
immeadiately went to her hair which would take the majority of her time. Sitting in front of her  
mirror she spent a good 30 minutes just blowdrying it with her wand. A spell she had learned  
3rd year from McGongall, it had been a hair saver. After it was straightened, she brushed the  
fluffiness out and began to do the intricate part of her hair. Braiding, twisting, and pinning all  
took another half an hour. Looking in the mirrior she smiled. Now for the real trouble, her   
make-up. Pavarti had shown her last year how to do easy make up and over time Hermione   
discovered her own technique. 


	3. Halloween is here!!! That's good, right?

OOOOOOOHHHHH The Halloween Ball!!! EEEK!! Now, what will lil' Hermie do? Draco's feelin' for her and goodness what could happen? Well let's say in here we see some old friends and meet some new ones. Plus one I made up. Di is mine unless u want to borrow her of course (YEAH RIGHT!!!). But you know read on and remember my Draco is my hottie.   
  
Hermione looked in the mirror, it was all wrong. Her make-up was all wrong! She  
washed her face for the forth time. Sighing she began one last time.  
Draco sat on his bed pulling his sock on. His try on putting his tuxedo was hilarious,  
in his point of view at least. His cummberbun and bowtie left undone. He tied his shoes. His  
blonde hair was ungelled and strands hung in his face. He looked at the offending strands and  
tucked them behind his ear.  
"Yes!" Hermione shouted, finally her make-up was perfect. Dabbing on the last of   
her wine colored lipstick, she double checked her hair. Her wand was a miracle worker, it had  
done her hair, by her command of course, and the braided crown made it look beautiful. No   
bumps, no zig zags, just perfect.  
Now for the dress, it hung on her door. A corset style she asked her mother which  
dress would suit her and this one was immeadiately pulled out. It was one of those nice   
dresses that don't need bras, it's just built into it.  
Grabbing her wand she did a tightening spell on the ties. The loose ends pulled and  
tied when Hermione was in there tight enough. Looking down she started to giggle when she   
saw all of the cleavage the dress had given her. Draco should surely falter when he sees this.  
She straightened the skirt and smiled. Definately a plus. Grabbing a housecoat she went to   
answer her bedroom door.  
"Yes?" There stood Draco looking as if he came home drunk, but he had a pleading  
look in his eyes.  
"This stupid contraption won't work." He said pointing to the bowtie and   
cummberbun. "Help."   
Hermione giggled. tying her housecoat so Draco couldn't see her dress, she   
proceeded to tie his bowtie.   
Draco stood stark still, if he moved it might bring him on top of Hermione on the  
floor. Not that, that's a bad thing of course. He would love to be.... ok thoughts straying, back  
on course.  
"So, uh, hiding I see? Is your dress that bad?" He stuttered.  
"Watch what you say sweetie, or I may just tighten this poor lil bow tie too tight." She  
mockingly threatened. He chuckled and tugged on her hem.  
"Why all the secrecey then? Or are you just in your knickers?" He chuckled.  
"Oh you'll see. You'll want to keep me so close, the school will think we're lovers." She  
whispered huskily. Draco's pale skin flushed.  
"Well then we should be going." He said. She smiled evily and untied her house coat.  
Draco's jaw dropped. His eyes roamed over body, she was, BEAUTIFUL!! He smiled. Taking her  
in his arms he looked down at her. Her eyes were wide, surprise, and a hint of fean shone in   
them.  
"You aren't going to get away the whole night. You my dear are going to be my arm   
candy. And you look sweet enough to eat." His voice dropped to a new low and Hermione   
shivered in his sinewy arms.  
"Is that a garruntee?" She played with the hair at the nape of his neck.  
"Oh you bet, now shall we?" He hoisted her up as he escourted her out the door.  
"We shall." She said back in a husky voice.  
As they walked down the hall, Draco's eyes wandered to Hermione's bust. They were  
pushed up to view so they were the main attraction. Well she got that right. He couldn't stop   
watching the way they bounced with her every step. Draco wanted to get a closer and more   
"physical" look at them. But now was not the time. He had the rest of the school year to work  
on that.  
  
They entered the Great Hall which had now transformed into a giant, darkened, ball  
room. Very few people were there but many of the people that were there were teachers.  
"Ah, so the perfect couple decided to come and make an appearance, did they?" Sirius  
chuckled.  
"Uh, were here if that's what you're getting at." Hermione blushed.  
"Well, yeh' better get out there. Everyone'll be here soon and you two got first dance.   
Don't miss it." He winked at the two and Hermione blushed harder. "Nice dress Hermie."  
Draco put a reassuring hand over Hermione's that rested on his arm.  
"Come, on. The dance floor awaits!" He said sweeping her off her feet toward the   
middle of the floor. She laughed as she practically floated toward him.  
  
The room filled quickly. Among the couplings were, Ron and Pavarti, and Harry and  
Ginny. Ginny and Harry seemed entirely engrossed within eachother, while Ron stared openly   
at Hermione. Hermione didn't see because she was laughing it up with Draco. His arms wrapped  
around her waist and they were chest to chest.   
Sirius stood with Severus observing the couples.  
"How's Diana?" Sirius asked.  
"My wife is fine. She is going to come for the dance. Funny how everyone'll act when I   
sweep her into my rms." Severus smirked.  
"I've met her, she's a doll."  
"Please don't insult me by calling my wife some muggle toy." Severus growled.  
"Oh lighten up you old bag."  
"I'M not OLD!" Severus snapped.  
"Fine, fine, whatever." He waved a hand cutting the conversation.  
"Oh look here she comes." Severus said as a young woman ran up to him.  
"Severus!" She said delighted. "Oh how I've missed you!" She wrapped her arms around  
his neck and kissed him.  
"Whoa ho ho! Getta room you two. But before you go, Di? Do I get any love? You are  
my sister after all." Sirius smiled.  
"Dear brother, how long it's been." She hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"Come darling, I have much to tell you." He looked at Sirius. "Take over, I doubt any of the kids will really miss me." He chuckled. Wrapping an arm around Diana and led her off to his room.  
"Love birds, always running off somewhere." Sirius chuckled. The lights dimmed and   
then illuminated on the stage.  
"Well, I see all of whom want ot be here are, so now. Our first dance." Dumbledore   
smiled and waved his arm to Draco and Hermione who stood in the middle of the floor.  
A light out of nowhere shone on them and the music began.  
"Now let's not dissapoint Hermi." Draco smirked as he led her through the steps of a   
waltz.  
"Oh goodness, I just remembered, I can't dance!" She whispered to him.  
"Then just hold on to me and close your eyes. I'll lead the way." He whispered in her  
ear. Hermione smiled, and layed her head on his shoulder. Draco held her closer to him as he  
began to spin in lazy circles. A dance with his girl and he couldn't believe his luck.  
Hermione drifted off into a world where Harry and Ron weren't teasing her about   
Draco. She was always in his arms and he loved her as much as she did him. She wanted bliss  
after all the chaos she had to go through. Why shouldn't she get to have a life like that? She  
practically saved the world. All she wanted was an easy hitch in her life.  
The song was slow and light and it seemed perfect for the event. Sirius chuckled in a   
corner thinking, 'I knew it', Snape was off somewhere with his wife, reliving his teenage years in a  
dark corner. Draco and Hermione danced in a circle created by the students keeping them in   
almost a pen.  
As the song dwindled down, Hermione and Draco still didn't notice until the next song  
had come on and some 4th year had asked to dance with Draco. Hermione gave a glare hidden   
in a smile, while Draco politely reclined.  
"Scaring off your competition?" Draco quipped. Hermione blushed to her toes.  
"Huh? Wh..what are you talking about?" She stuttered.   
"Well don't you want this?" He asked. Before she could reply, Draco had began to kiss   
her. Shocked she didn't begin to kiss back until it had sunk in. In front of the whole school, there  
stood the now couple, kissing like love struck fools. Which they totally were.  
The kiss ended when a couple of 5th and 6th years began to do wolf howls and   
whistling. Ginny stood with Harry smirking and giggling at the same time.  
Harry gave Hermione a glare mixed in with a smirk. he began to do a hollow clap which led into others and more and more until the whole shool joined in. Draco and Hermione stood there blushing like mad. Draco bowed while Hermione gave a curtsie.  
"Thank You, Thank You." She giggled. The teachers didn't see but they were there. Ron and his date, Pavarti were looking on. Pavarti giggling and Ron rolling his eyes.  
"What are you looking at? Go on dance!" Draco yelled. It seemed to jolt everyone into remembering where they were. The music changed and everyone moved on as if it hadn't happened.  
"So, what now?" Hermione looked up to Draco.  
"I dunno, wanna ditch this place?" he said with a smirk.  
"Definately. " Draco took Hermione by the hand and they walked out toward the doors.  
"Off to snog?" Ron quipped as they passed him by the drink table.   
"If it's anything to you." Hermione snapped. Throwing her head back she walked out with Draco snickering under his breath.  
As they left they heard Snape in a corner with his wife.  
"I don't want to know." Draco moaned as he took a heard left away from the smacking of lips in the other direction.  
As soon as they were a good distance away they began to talk.  
"So, what brought that on?" Hermione asked as she let her fingers trail up his arm.  
"Oh, that you had it coming any way. I could see by your glare at that poor 4th year that you wanted me all to yourself." He said huskily into her ear.  
"Oh really. Draco Malfoy saying something intelligent? My, My what a day in human evolution it is." She laughed.  
"Well how intelligent is this?" before Hermione could ask, she was caught with a wonderful kiss from Draco. Her eyes widened before closing.   
Night had claimed the atmosphere and a full moon shone on the english landscape. The gardens surrounding the castle sparkled with new forming dew. The only people in the place were Draco and Hermione.   
In the shadows lurked a dark cloak within the bushes at Hogwarts.  
"They killed my master, but I shall avenge him. I may have been weak in the past, but I shall defeat the son of Lucius and Lucius' murderer. The dirty mudblood." His sliver hand gleamed against the moonlight.  
Hermione and Draco were certianly creating a romantic scene. They had stopped kissing, but were simply gazing at eachother.  
"Expilify!" The silver handed man hissed. Pointing his wand at Hermione an array of grey sparks hit her in the back.  
"Draco!" Hermione's last word on her lips before she fell into an unconcius state in his arms.  
"Hermione! Hermione? Oh no. HERMIONE!!!!" He yelled. Looking up he saw a cloaked figure running off into the forest. The glimmer of the silver hand caught his eye.  
"Wormtail." Cradling Hermione in his arms he dashed for the castle. 


	4. Oh and some more of it...... whatever yo...

OH no!! What has happened to poor Hermie?! Save her Draco, save her!!! LOL yeah but our two past enimies r now sweeties. AWE!!! LEATHER!! is all I'm gonna say so have fun Oh and I'll try to put more chapters up asap!!! Love all my readers who will hopefully review because if I'm writing this for no one what's the point? Read ON!!!!  
  
The doors flew open and there stood Draco with Hermione in his arms. Sirius looked up to see her in his arms and ran over too see what was wrong.  
"Did she get hit in the head, did you scare her? What did you do?" Sirius was checking over her as Mc Gonagall rushed over to see what the problem was.  
"Someone put a spell on her. Wormtail." He said surprisingly calm for his state of mind. In his head, he was shakin' in his boots. What was wrong with Hermione? But his reasoning told him that if he remained calm he would find out soon. "It hit her in the back, she's  
fina and all but she's unconcious or in a sleep state."  
Sirius pulled out his wand.   
"Well she's not dead, so let's try a revival charm." Pointing it at her chest, he muttered the spell. She didn't wake up. "Hmmm. That's never happened before." Flicking the tip of his wand, it indicated that it was working just fine. "I wonder why it isn't working."  
"Sirius, your wand is fine. Minerva, round up the students and get the prefects to take them back to their rooms. It seems we have some upset death eaters." Dumbledore had appeared and looked none too happy. His usual twinkling eyes were extinguished and were stoney. "Draco, bring Hermione and come with me. We have to figure out what happened to her." Turning on his heel, he walked briskly toward his office.  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk, his long nimble fingers now lay folded within eachother on the desk. His half moon glasses sat on the edge of his nose. He sighed as he pushed them up.  
"Now Draco. If I'm correct, the culprit who attacked you two in the courtyard, used no ordinary spell did he not?" He looked up.  
"I didn't hear all of it, but I remember that it started with an Ex and ended in a y. The spell was grey sparks. Wormtail cast it." He had Hermione curled up in his lap.  
"Wormtail? I thought Harry took him out this summer. Hmmmm, I saw him. I knew he was dead. The only thing that can revive a wizard is of that of a dead one's power. Like, like a descendant. When one dies it is passed on to whomever thay chose. So I guess, oh no, that's bad. Very very bad!"  
"What?" Draco watched as the older man paced the room. Fawkes, the pheonix, sat on its perch watching intently at its master.  
"If Voldemort has passed on his power to Wormtail. This could be bad. He would have nho control over powers of spell and could kill millions. Worse than Voldemort ever tried. And what's worse it would be a revenge which would put rage in there. Oh goodness we have to find him. He could get the dementors and God knows what on his side." Dumbledore flopped in his large chair.  
"What about Hermione? She's one of our best hopes." Draco put in.  
"I don't know what kind of spell he put on her so you must be with her 24/7. Sleep with her, and you are exempt of all classes until further notice. I will be down shortly to research with you about a counuter spell. You, my lad, are going to help me." Dumbledore kept stuttering and getting up and down.  
"I'll do that now." Draco picked up Hermione.  
"Yes, go change her clothes and I'll be along shortly." He waved a hand indicating he could go." Walking out of the hole in the wall, the hall were scarily empty. Draco atleast suspected to see some lost first year ask for directions. Usually from Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw.  
He looked dow to his fallen beauty. Her hair she had taken so long to do was disheveled, her dress hung from her long legs.  
"I'll find Wormtail and make him pay." Placing a kiss on her forehead he mumbled the password. "Bellyflop." The stone sphinx jumped aside and let him pass.  
He had to change her. he about dropped her when the thought came to mind. That meant he had to see her with out clothes.   
'Oh this is hardly the time. Have respect.' He set her on his bed and padded over to her room to grab a nightgown. Grabbing the first within reach, he went back to his room.  
  
He saw her lying on the bed as if it were a dream. Swallowing hard he went over to the bed. Setting the nightgown beside her, he turned her over to get to the ties. his shaking hands grabbed the ends to the ribbons that held the dress together and pulled them. The bow came undone and the dress slowly loosened. He gulped. Closing his eyes he began to peel away the dress. Pulling the bodice over her head, he threw it and grabbed for the nightgown. His eyes snapped open when he was shuffling around in the dark looking for the gown. Skin, he had grabbed skin!!! Pullinhg it away like he had been burned he quickly snatched up the gown and shoved it on her head covering herself.  
His usually pale skin was flushed and he was tingling all over. Just a touch of Hermione in the wrong spot. ACCIDENTALLY. Sent sparks through him. Tugging off her ballroom skirt, he looked at the nightgown he had grabbed. Groaning he wanted to bang his head against a waal for making such an appealing choice. It was skimpy and was making no help for his arrousal.  
Running his fingers through his hair, he undressed to his boxers and climbed into bed. Hermone just lay there in a catatonic state.he took her in his arms and fell asleep to where this was real and Hermione was in his arms by choice, not because she was a vegetable.  
  
Draco was woken the next morning by sharp knocking on his door. Sitting up quickly, he stumbled over to the door and opened it to see a glum looking Dumbledore. He stood there with a stack of books in his arms.  
"Mr. Malfoy, up, up! We have research to do!" Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he reached for his house coat. Following his teacher, until a lightbulb went off and he ran off to grab Hermione. Dumbledore did say that he had to have her with him at all times.  
"Good Morning Professor." Draco yawned as he sat on the couch in the study.  
"Here, spells by alphbetacle order. Read the effect before asking." Dumbledore dropped a giant book infront of Draco.  
"Can I have some coffee?" Draco moaned.  
"Of course." Lifting his wand he summoned a cup and a pot of coffee. "Drink away, and don't spill it on the books." He said curtly. Draco smiled as the caffine took affect on his tired body. He opened the old book to the f's and thumbed back a few pages. He started at the ex's and worked forward reading the spells one by one.  
  
Hours went by and noon came closer and closer. His eyes drooped and the caffine did its job keeping him awake until something else helped the process.  
"expilerimus, Expilirimy, Expiliry!" He laid his finger on it. "Dumbledore! This is it!!" Reading over its effects it fit the description. "Catatonic like state until the counter curse is put upon its victim. But if left in the state for too long, the person or thing will die in 48 hours of its application." Draco looked up to Dumbledore. "We have to find it!" He looked to the inscription again. "The counter curse is Catatilerous. (like my fake spell oh yeah!!) and must be done in the place where it was set." He looked up. "come on!" Draco hoisted Hermione over his shoulder, fireman style, and grabbed his wand. Rushing out of the room, Dumbledore sat finishing his coffee, then he got up and left.  
  
When he arrived in Draco's wake, he saw an eager Draco trying to figure out where him and Hermione were the night before. He kept looking up at the windows, trying to align himself with something. When he stood dead center of the stained glass window behind some rose bushes, he shouted.  
"I've got it. Alright, hit her with the spell." Setting her against him. He waited for Dumbledore to cast the spell.  
Dumbledore sighed. Pulling out his wand he thought. 'I pity the love sick fool.' "Alright, Catatilerous!" Azure sparks flew out the end out Dumbledore's wand into Hermione's back. She still wore her nightgown because Draco forgat to change her. And Draco was none better, he stood there in his boxers and housecoat.  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open as she put a death grip on Draco's shoulders as she joined the land of wakefullness. Sucking in a giant breath she looked around. It was morning, just a second ago it was night time.  
"Draco? Draco! Wha' What happened?" She looked up to him Draco hugged her. Holding her to him, Draco smelled her hair, and thanked every god under the stars that the counter curse had worked. She pulled back. "Draco?" She looked down. "Why do I have my nightie on and you're just in your boxers?" She smiled evilly.  
"Miss Granger." Dumbledore coughed behind her. Her head whipped around catching the headmaster looking at her chuckling. "Shall we? We do have a giant problem on our hands. I'm sure you would like more clothes on and an explanation of course. Which Mr. Malfoy will provide."  
"Oh yes, uh sure, uh thing Professor." Draco saluted his teacher and got Hermione to walk infront of him while they went in the castle again.  
"Draco, why am I walking in front?" Hermione asked trying to turn around.  
"No! Just keep walking I'll explain in the room." He said tightly. (Hmmmm wonder what his problem is?) Hermione furrowed her brows, confused she began to wonder until she felt something behind her.  
"Oh my Lord! Draco" She gasped.  
"Don't say anything just hurry. I don't want to be anymore embarrassed than I already am." He pushed her toward the sphinx and muttered bellyflop. The large stone figure jumped aside letting them enter.  
"Now, Draco." She turned around to only see Draco rush off to his room. "Draco? What, ARE you doing?" She banged on his door.  
"I'm changing! You should too!" He yelled from the confines of the room. She looked down at her attire and realized that all she had on was a tiny nightgown that you could see all the way down.  
"Silly me!" She skipped to her room to change.  
  
Draco stepped out of his a whole lot better after his cold shower and change of clothes. He now wore a pair of leather pants. ( Think Dave Navarro) and a black wife beater. He wore dragon hide boots, black of course, and his wet hair hung over his face in places. Taking the lighter he had gotten from his father a few years back, he was playing with it when an opening of the door across the room caused him to burn his self.  
"Ow!" He cursed. With his thumb in his mouth, he looked up and dropped the lighter.   
Hermione was also in ass tight leather pants, and a shirt with some muggle name across the chest. Hooters? The O's in the name were the owl's eyes and the writing was in orange. her leather boots were high heeled making her form look thinner and legs longer.  
"Oops!" Hermione had dropped something behind her, Draco didn't care what, but she had dropped something that made her turn around. She had to spread her legs to bend over because she was really tall with the boots on, and the pants tightened across her rear. Draco's eyes widened and the burnt thumb he had been sucking on fell from his mouth.  
"For the love of God." He murmured as she stood up and tucked the dropped item into her pocket. Walking forward she picked up the lighter and stood infront of him.  
"Here Draco, you dropped this." She said, her voice smoothness resembling silk. He blinked a couple of times coming back to reality slowly.  
"Uh, uh, yeah, uh, thanks, yeah. He, he, so? Look a likes or what?" He stuttered out.  
"Yeah I guess so. So how about my explanation on what's going on?" She asked as innocent as she sounded.  
His shoulders slumped as he sighed. Flooping back in the chair he sat with his legs spread and arms hanging over the arm rests of the chairs.  
"Wormtail, he's taking over as the next you-know - who. Remember last year when you killed my father? And Potter killed Voldemort, well if you saw that the sniveling little git was holding him all through it. When he passed, His powers went from his body into Wormtail's. He struck you with a rare but deadly spell last night. It took me all day to find it. With Dumbledore's help of course. But if we hadn't of found that spell, you would've died tomarrow." Hermione sat shocked. This was not the ordinary Draco she once knew. He was supposed to hate her, call her mudblood, and taunt her bushy hair. But she saw the anger in his eyes when he told her about her fall. "You almost died, and Sirius had a fit last night from seeing you in my arms unconcious." He tried to push away the look that HE was worried. But it was the swirling greyish blues in his eyes that gave him away.  
"Thank you." Hermione got up from her chair and hugged Draco. His chin was nestled between her cleavage and she smelled of roses. She sat in his lap and kissed his cheek. "I knew there was a heart in there somewhere." He scowled at her.  
"Classes are out for the next week until the premises is scanned for intruders. "   
"Know what?"  
"What?"  
"I missed the Halloween Ball!" She wailed. Draco burst out laughing.   
"You didn't miss a thing." He smirked.  
"Not a thing? Promise?"  
"Yes I promise." He kissed he cheek and stood up, bringing her with him. "But Dumbledore wants us to start making some potions we can keep on hand, plus some spells we can keep on hand." He pulled the parchment from his pocket and scanned over the contents.   
Hermione giggled when Draco's eyes widened on one particular potion. He slammed the paper in his lap and glared into nothing.  
"I'm going to murder the old bat." He said angrily. 


	5. Hermione dissapears

OK here's chapter 4 of a Real quick romance. Yep I got the title from how quick it turned into romance. To my pally Corky, u know who u r. I kept going because U liked it so much now I love it myself. So now, I'll keep going and please tell me if Hermione gets too slutty, but hey if I were a bookworm for 6 years then sprouted into beauty I'd act like that too! And Draco? Don't get me started! Well go on! READ!!!  
  
Chapter 4 of A Real Quick Romance  
  
Draco stood outside of his potion master's office door. In his right hand was a list of ingredients for his potions that dumbledore wanted him and Hermione to make. His lip curled at the potions he had to make. Looking at it once more he wanted to groan at the names. In Dumbledore's scrawly handwriting it said.  
  
Draco (and Hermione if she gets it)  
Here are some potioins I think you should keep on hand in YOUR office. Go to snape and tell him the ingredients and amounts. You do NOT have to tell him the potions I'm making you get:  
  
Stamina potion:  
10 mL of hazel leaf  
20 lacewings  
20 mL of ground dried beetle  
5 mL of ground dried gillyweed  
12 mL of horn of racerhog  
9mL of ground Hippogriff beak  
40 mL of mermiad's blood  
  
Birth Control Potion:  
13mL of ground dried flies  
23mL of strawberry dust  
31 mL of ground barely  
18 mL of ground miz flower  
13mL of rose essense  
23mL of ginseng water  
  
Beauty Potion: (to be used on Hermione or you)  
12mL of dragon's tongue  
14mL of Lacewing  
20mL of putty fig  
19mL of jolly sap  
26mL of rose water  
22mL of angel's grass  
Go ask Severus and make these in your personal cauldrons in your rooms and keep on hand. And if you need any other potions just ask me or Professor Snape or Black.  
Have fun! Profeesor Dumbledore  
P.S. I've included instructions how to make the potions.  
  
Draco glared at the note once more and stepped into the office of his potions teacher. Hemrione behind him in her robes and Hooters shirt, peeked from around his arm.  
Snape looked up and put down his quill when the two stepped in.  
"Yes?" He asked in his sneaking voice.  
"Professor Dumbledore asked me to get," He looked at his list and began. "10 mL of hazel leaf, 34 mL of lacewings, " He didn't get to finish.  
"I know what you need. Professor sent a list of items to me earlier. What do you plan to make?" he asked smirking.  
"Potions." He began to flush. "Just, potions!" He voice squeaked. Hermione began to giggle.  
"Let me see that note." She snatched to note from his hand. Malfoy tried to grab it but ot no avail.  
"NO!" He flushed and tried to grab again but was pushed away by one of her hands.  
Hermione scanned over it and then fell in a dead faint.  
"Hermione!" He grabbed her as the parchment fluttered to the ground. "The ingredients?" He asked. Snape smiled as he handed over the bag of ingredients ot the flushing, angry teen.  
"Best get started." He winked and Draco stormed out of the room with Hermione in his arms and the ingredients resting on her stomach.  
Draco mumbled as he entered the suite. He set the passed out Hermione on the couch and the ingredients and letter on the desk. He walked back to his room to collect his large cauldron and beakers. Dragging the black hunk of metal to the fireplace in the common room, he lit the fire and hung the cauldron.  
"Draco?" Hermione asked weakly. He didn't hear her. He grumbled as he read the directions. Hermione creeped up behind him and read over his shoulder.   
"Damn old coot thinks I'm screwing the girl. Peh, I'm not that hormonally driven!" He hissed under his breath but Hermione heard, and flinched at the harshness of his voice. It was almost as if he found her unatractive. Tears welled up in her eyes, maybe he was just playing with her and only was seeing how much of a ladies man he was! Pulling back unnoticed she creeped out of the room unnoticed and run in a teary blurry to where ever her long legs would take her.  
Draco chopped the gillyweed into shreds and added it to the concoction. Already finished with the Stamina potion wich sat in several labeled beakers on a shelf, the now bright purple potion bubbled at the added ingrediant. He looked expecting Hermione to be up and around by him, he turned to see no one.  
"Hermione?" He yelled, hoping for an answer. "Hermione?" He yelled again. "Hm, must be out in the library." He assumed and went back to his poition making.  
Hermione sat wet, cold, crying, and angry at her counter part. She was wet because the glory be English counrty side decided to have a shower. She sat in a field of flowers by the forbidden forest on the other half, away from Hagrid's hut. The lavender flowers tickled her nose. The wind blew pushing her hair into her face. Her sobs turned into hiccups, as she hugged her knees to her chest. She wanted to be in a coma when she heard from Dumbledore earlier that Draco slept by her to keep her safe. A new set of tears came on and her face was buried in her hands. All 4th years and younger were sent home due to the attack and only 5th, 6th, and 7th years were allowed to stay with Parent permission. All the classes were now combined and the criteria changed. Rules were more strict and even she could assign detentionis. Lights out were at 9 pm and anyone caught out of bed with out an escourt, was sent home.  
Her white shirt was now seethrough and she picked the rain coated flowers and twirled them inbetween her fingers.   
"How lucky you are little Lavender, never with out a companion and so carefree." Throwing the flower into the wind she wrung some of the water out of her hair and stood up. Wiping her face, which was no good, she turned only to be met by a slap from a metal claw hand. She was knocked out and 4 long scratch marks on her cheek began to bleed down her face and neck. The silver hand figure, cloaked in black, swept the slim figure into his arms and ran into the forest and apparated.  
Draco, was beginning to worry. Hermione had not returned and he had finished all the potions on the list. He rushed out of the room extinguishing the fire and heading for Dumbledore's office, but not before stopping by Gryffindor House.  
"Lionskin" He said as the Fat Lady portrait swung open revealing a shocked Gryffindor members.  
"Draco?! What do you want?" A shocked and angry Ron Weasley yelled.  
"Potter? May I speak with you?" He said calmly, but his eyes told him that he was worried.  
"What?" Harry stepped forward. Draco motioned for the hall. He followed and they stopped right outside the entrance.  
"It's Hemrione. I need your secret map. Don't ask how I know, Hermione let it slip one time. But I need to find her, I'm worried." His eyes spoke volumes and Harry motioned for one minute and ran inside with Draco to wait.  
Hermione came to, in a small dank room that smelled of urine and blood. She winced from the smell and groaned from the pain in her cheek.  
"Where am I? "She moaned. Trying to move her arms down, she found her arms shackled and then she tried to kick and also found her ankles chained as well.  
"Looky what I caught, a little frightened girl." Out of the dark came a figure and the little light there was glinted off the silver hand. It came up and stroked her unmarked cheek." A valuble prize I must say." The hood fell and Hermione gasped as Peter's face was revealed. He was now bald and what little blond hair he had left was a ring around his head, his beaty little eyes narrowed at her. His beaky nose twitched at her and then out of it all, he smiled evily. "I think I shall have fun, before sending word to Dubledore of you." He smiled as one of his silver finger revealed a blade. "Nice shirt by the way." He said before running the blade down her shirt. It split and fully revealed her chest to the horrible man.  
"No." She whimpered.  
"Oh yes, and I think the young Malfoy shall like it very much." He smirked as he did the same to her pants. Hermione sobbed as she was violated.  
"Why me?" Was the last thing she said before passing out, luckily before she was raped.  
Draco, searched the whole map, looking for the dot labled, H. Granger, but it never showed. He cursed under his breath and shoved it back at Harry.  
"She's gone. In trouble I believe. I'm going to Dumbledore." He hissed, marching toward the office.  
"I'm coming with." He called, running after him.  
Many things were running through Draco's head. 'Where could she be? Not Hagrid's it's pouring rain out side. Plus it would've shown up too.' He paled. 'She couldn't of heard me when I was mumbling. I did feel breath on my neck.'  
"Oh my God!" Draco breathed. He had made her leave, she must've thought he was saying BAD stuff about her. CRIPES! He picked up the pace. Arriving at the Headmaster's office, he opened it with the password and breezed in. Dumbledore stood infront of his fire place looking grim. He looked up from the mantel when the who 18 year olds swept in. His eyes were grim and almost in tears.  
"Draco, I have some bad news." He said quietly. There in the fireplace, was a floating hood. A silver hand waved and then dissapeared with a pop.  
"Peter! What the hell was he doing, talking to you?" His voice rose. "Hermione's missing, where did she go? Did she go home and not tell me?" His voice was getting ragged from worry.  
"She's been kidnapped. And Peter raped her as well." His eyes closed and he sighed with a shuddery breath. A single tear escaped his eye. "And he plans to kill her as well."  
Draco fell into a chair, shocked he felt anger and hate well up inside his heart.  
"I'm going after her and you're not going to stop me." He rose and swept out of the room to only be called back.  
"Draco, you might need this." He held out a small glass ball. "Anytime you need me, just call into the ball." He handed him the ball. "Good luck."  
"I'm coming with you." Harry stepped forward. "Hermione is my dear friend and I want Peter to pay for what he did to Sirius." Harry's fists clenched.  
"You can follow, but don't expect me to be buddy, buddy with you. You fall, I'm not picking you up. I'm going for Hermione and don't expect me to let you play hero either." He glared and stalked out.  
Harry looked to Albus.  
"He is in love. Stay out of his way and you'll live." 


	6. A whole bunch a OH NO!

Sorry bout not telling everyone about the rape scene, well it's not a rape scene really. I just didn't rea;;y want to write a scene about a 40 something year old raping an 18 year old. If you REALLy want me too write me and if I get enough I will. (shudders) But for a couple of chapters I think it'll be a bit dark. But have no fear Draco to the rescue! I think you'll like his outfit. But review me about my story, I'm starting to feel so unloved. Lemon in the future, but keep with me. Now on with the story.  
  
Draco was bent over his trunk of clothing. He had dragon hide pants, a black dragon hide vest, and he fished out of the trunk, a pair of large dragon hide boots. Pulling on a black cloak, he grabbed his wand and a puch of healing potions. Putting his broom over his shoulder, he walked out into the hall. Harry stood next to the door in an out fit closely resembling Draco's. Except he had a tank top on and a leather jacket instead of a cloak.  
"Copy cat." Draco mumbled. Taking the small glass orb from his pocket, he spoke Dumbledore's name.  
"Yes?" Albus' face appeared.  
"Same place as Volde's old hang out or are we on a search?" he said tersely.  
"Same. Draco, just don't get yourself killed like Percy." He said softly. Draco put the orb away and walked toward the front of the school. Outside it was dark, raining heavily, and cold. As the two walked quietly down the halls, running footsteps came up behind them.   
"Harry! Wait!" Draco and Draco turned to see a desperate looking Ron chasing after them in his jeans and sweater. "I'm coming too!" His broom over a shoulder and his old worn dragon hide boots thumping, Draco growled underneath his breath.   
"Put this on, you're unequipped." Draco took off his cloak and flung it at Weasley. "If you do come, this is for Hermione. Remember that, no more fame searches for Potter or you." He looked to Harry. "Potter knows and you can ask him, Weasel." He turned again and kept walking.  
"What died?" Ron muttered to Harry.  
"Hermione got kiddnapped and your old rat might kill her." Harry left out the rape part seeing Draco just might kill Ron. Ron paled.  
"He might," He gulped. "Kill her?" Harry nodded grimly. They arrived at the front doors and walked out through the mahogany dors to the downpour.  
Draco mounted his broom and kicked off, leaving Harry and Ron to follow. His jaw set in a rigid line and his grey eyes narrowed, daring anyone to mess with him. And the three flew off into the night.  
Hermione cried in a little ball on the floor. Naked, shivering, and beaten beyond words, all she could do for comfort is cry. Peter, or as he has renamed himself, Dark Silver, was off telling Dumbledore of her demise. She wished the bastard would kill her and save her the pain. But that wouldn't be painful, so he had to torture her.  
Around her neck was a leather coller with a padlock at the clasp. For hours she had tried to undo it, but to no avail. Her hair was mussed from, Dark Silver's pulling on it, while he was raping her. On her arms and legs, bruising was forming in finger shapes.   
The door to her cell opened once again and Dark Silver stood there with a leash and a whip. Hermione shivered at the thoughts of what he planned to do with those items.  
"Time for another go deary. Oh and don't worry about pregnancy, I put a charm on you making sure you don't." He smiled and Hermione began crying again. "Silence!" He roared. The whip lashed out and bit into the skin of her arm, creating a deep gash. She quieted to silent tears. He stepped forward and hooked the leash onto her collar. "Come we shall do this in a better enviroment."  
Tugging on the leash, she crawled behind him, until he forced her to walk. Other Death Eaters who had escaped, floated in the halls and watched her naked body be tugged behind their new leader. Hermione tried futiley to cover herself, as one touched her back. Dark Silver threw her into a room and he followed as she backed against the wall.  
"Let me go." She whimpered as he stapped forward and trapped her inbetween his arms. He took out his wand and traced from her chin to her navel.  
"Now, if I did that. It wouldn't be fun." He slipped off his cloak and unzipped his jeans. "But this is." He entered her roughly and Hermione cried out in pain. "Oh this is fun." He began thrusting into her hard, his silver hand had the blade out once again and he began making cuts into her chest.  
Deep cuts spelling out. ' S-E-X-T-O-Y ' The blood creeped down her chest, over her nipples, and heading for her stomach. Dark Silver leaned over and licked the blood off her breasts. Hermione tried to push him off, but her strength had deminished from being starved and she was subjected to being raped once again. Her shoulders smacked against the wall from the force of his thrusts and she screamed even more.  
"Uh, GOD! You're so tight! You're the best fuck I've had since one of Master's old whores." He bit her nipple and Hermione cried out. Blood was smeared all over his face and he licked his blood coated lips. Gripping her thighs he was thrusting madly and was about to succumb. He groaned and came in her. He pulled out and she fell to the ground sobbing. He wiped his face and kicked her. "Get up!" He yanked her leash, choking her. "Bitch, I want to fuck more." Go to the bed." She was sobbing and didn't hear him. He took out his whip and whipped her back several times drawing blood. She stumbled over and fell face down onto the large black bed.  
"No, no, no, no." She sobbed. She felt her back side being tugged up and pushed further onto the bed.  
"Oh yes." She hoarsely screamed when she felt him ram into her rear entrance. Clutching the sheets, she cried as her body moved with the thrusts. Her breasts shook from the force. His hands came to them and grabbed them roughly. Yanking her upper body up and fondling her breasts, licked her shoulders. She turned away as her body jerked up from the wild hummping of her rapist. His hand left her breast and creeped down to finger her. Her head shook from the horrible feeling consuming her. She didn't want this but her body was going against her and was cumming against her will.  
"NO!" She screamed and came against his hand. He smeared her blood and cum mixed fluid on her stomach and chest. His fingers came up and made her suck on them. She refused until they shoved in cutting her lip.  
Throwing her body back down, his blade finger went on her back and began tracing out the words. ' D-A-R-K-S-I-L-V-E-R-'-S ' The blood seeped from the cuts onto the black comforter. He groaned and came into her rectum. Pulling out he left her in the room and swept out dressing on the way. She sobbed on the bed, clutching the covers.  
"Draco, where are you?" She sobbed.  
Draco whipped around the pillars of the castle, spells zipping past his head. Every so often he would send one back and a Death Eater would fall off his broom send a few with him. Entering through a window in the tallest tower, he threw his broom down and ran into the hall.  
"Hermione!" He yelled. He headed for the stairs and began to descend them.  
"OH so the young Mr. Malfoy has finally come. How delightful." Draco whipped around to see Peter smirking at him. In his real hand he held his wand and on his silver hand shone blood. His eye drifted to the blood and widened thinking of Hermione. "If your wondering aboyut your little lady friend, I have her in the room, just over there." He pointed to the room over Draco's shoulder. "But I don't think you're going to be able to get her by the time I'm through." He smiled. Draco's grey eyed flared.  
"First you curse her, then you take her away, then you rape her, don't even think I'll let you kill her." H ground out.  
"Oh, but she wishes she was dead." He put out his silver hand. "She was a good little fuck and nice tits too. Big, round,"  
"SHUT UP!" Draco screamed. He whipped out his wand, but then put it away smiling. He grabbed a small bottle from under his cloak and threw it infront of him. It let a toxic gas out and he ran for the room. It provided a good smoke screen and he entered the room only to have to choke back rising bile in his throat.  
There lay a broken, bruised, and still crying Hermione. Curled up in a ball on the large bed.  
"Hermione?" He whispered. She kept crying. "Accio Firebolt!" He roared. Seconds later the broom was in his hand and was moving toward the bed. He looked at Hermione and cursed. "What have they done to you honey?" He reached out to touch her, and the second he touched her, she flinched and cried.  
"Don't touch me!" She whimpered.  
"Hermione, it's me. Draco. I've come to take you to Hogwarts." He said softly. "Peter is due any second, come on!" He went ot touch her again and she still shrank back.  
"How do I know it's you? You might be Dark Silver and have drank Polyjuice potion." She burst out.  
"Because, I took you to the Holloween Ball. I took you back to your room when you came to watch me play Quidditch in the rain." He said softly looking into her puffy eyes. She had looked up and was crying.  
"I wanna go home." Was all she said. Draco took from his pouch a cloak and wrapped her in it. Mounting his broom he settled Hermione on it and jumped out the window.   
Peter had just gotten into the room to see them leave.  
"I'll get you yet Malfoy. And that Potter kid too!" (now the evil witch from the Wizard of OZ jumps in and whacks him over the head "That's my line you dope!")  
  
Wow! I can't belive I wrote that, eeewwwww, I hate rape. But it was part of the story. Like Hate? Whatever, just tell me with ideas and what not. Oh I feel stupid because today I just found where I can read my reviews (hides behind chair) think of how stupid I feel? Well I love all the reviews. I didn't think so many people would like my story. But I'll try and belt out some more today because I'm on a roll. PLUS I love Draco and Hermi! If you couldn't tell. 


	7. A whole new world er........life I guess

Hey here's my new one!! Yay! I've made it to 6 and no flames! (jumps around happily) Yay! Yeah so I think I'll be really evil this chapter...or maybe not. If you want to write me I'm at AnGeLoHaVoC@aol.com. Incase you don't want to go through the hassle of trying the review. I'm always up to a line on how I can improve.  
  
Draco: By the way she's talking, you'd think she was an adult.  
Hermione: She can be mature if she wants to. (whacks him over the head with paper)  
Draco: Ack, MY HAIR! (tries to protect self)  
Ron: Die ferret boy!!! (jumps on Draco)  
All: NOOOOOO!!!! (Hermione tries to choke Ron and Harry runs around acting like an idiot, Draco tries to push Ron off)  
Draco: Can't breathe......  
Angel of Havoc: Er.....Right! (sweatdrops) Well I guess the story should presume, shouldn't it? (puts hand behind head and smiles embarrassed)  
  
The rain poured down on Draco and Hermione as they whipped inbetween trees and spells being shot at them. Ron and Harry trailed behind them creating cover. Hermione clutched to Draco as branches and needles put more scratches on her bruised skin.  
But as soon as they hit clear areas, the Death Eaters retreated. Draco slowed, confused by the action, but shrugged it off as fear.Hogwarts loomed in the distance. The beacon of hope for Hermione.Harry and Ron flew on each side and looked at Hermione. She was crying and clutching onto Draco like a life line.  
"I'm going to kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do." Draco ground out. The rain had let up and was only a light rain. Harry nodded in agreement and Ron finally spoke.  
"Ya know, for the first time in my life. I totally agree with you Malfoy." Ron cracked a nervous smile and let it widen. Draco chuckled.  
"Yep." Looking down at Hermione, she was asleep. "But for her sake. Let us call a truce. Deal?" He looked to them. Ron more reluctant than Harry, finally agreed. Hogwarts was within reach in mere minutes.  
Dumbledore gasped when the trio showed up with Hermione.  
"I will call Poppy and Severus." He said quickly, going to the fire place. "Poppy! Severus! Come to my office quickly!" he said desperately. "And bring many healing potions." He added. The two sleepy heads in the fire place nodded and popped.  
Dumbledore turned to the three soaked boys and one bleeding young woman.  
"She's pretty bad, Professor." Draco said quietly, shifting her weight in his arms.  
"Poor child." Dumbledore conjured up a set of under clothes and handed them to him. "Go dress her in the other room." Draco took the garments and blushed as he went into the antechamber to dress her. He set her on the couch and took off the cloak. He winced as he finally caught sight of her wounds. He saw the cuts on her chest and cheek. He pulled on her undies and was putting on her bra when he saw the scratches on her back as cursed furiously. Snapping the bra together, he wrapped her in the cloak and went back out to meet two other near deranged teachers.  
"Oh the dear!" Madam Pomfery wailed as she took Hermione to the couch. Opening the cloak, she gasped and turned away beginning to weep. Severus, wisked over and growled at the scratches and abuse of her body. Draco looked around to find Potter and Weasley gone.  
"Where's,"  
"Harry and Ron?" Dumbledore finished. "To bed, they were dead on their feet." His face hardened. "You too should turn in as well."   
"No." He stood up tall, fatigue fading. "I'm sticking with her until she is well."  
"No, as a teacher's order, you shall go to bed. Now go." Dumbledore's boney hand pointed to the door. Draco glared and reluctantly sulked out and back to his room.  
As soon as he entered and stripped from his clothes, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. The last thought on his mind was. 'God I hope she's alright.'  
Meanwhile in the office, Severus, Poppy, and Dumbledore were assessing her wounds.  
"The cuts will heal, but I doubt the girl will ever be right again." Poppy said regretfully. Severus had his head hung.  
"We must ask her what she wishes to do."  
"You are right Severus. It is totally up to her." Dumbledore looked toward his feet. "Because now, she truly has no one except Draco." Severus and Poppy looked up to him. He held up a brown burlap bag that was bloodstained at the bottom. "I received this at midnight. It contains the heads of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Along with it was a signed note and a picture of the bodies." He swallowed hard. "We will have to tell her in the morning. Until then she will be sleeping in here." The two nodded. A moan came from Hermione. Her cuts and bruises gone all that remained was her virginty gone and her emotional stableness.  
"Draco!" She shot up and looked around wildly. "Am I at Hogwarts?!" She saw the soft glow from the fire and Dumbledore, and Pomfrey leaning over her.  
"Yes, you are safe thanks to Mr. Malfoy, Potter, and Weasley." He sat on the couch beside her. "But we must speak. In that burlap bag rests the heads of your parents." He said as he pointed to the bleeding bag in the corner. "If you like you may keep it or have it buried here." Hermione looked at the bag and then burst into tears slumping against him. His frail arms wrapped around her for some comfort. She sobbed against his chest and clutched at his long robes. Severus and Pomfrey have gone into the antechamber to speak as Dumbledore spoke to her.  
"Why?" She sobbed.  
"Remember you were the one to put the final blow to Voldemort. He is so called getting his revenge. What do you want to do?"  
"Go away. Get away and forget everything but the magic I know. I will learn on my own but I will live in muggle London or even America. Just help me escape and I swear I will keep up with you." She looked up to him pleading. "You mustn't tell Draco. I can't face him until I'm ready. Then when I tell you I'm ready you can tell him where I am." She clutched his robes even harder. "Please." She pleaded.  
"As you wish. I will get Severus to get your belongings along with Hagrid. But I must say, Hogwarts would have been the safest place for you."  
"Not if they don't recognize me." She said smirking finally.  
  
Hermione was sent off, accompanied by Hagrid, for a month, to America. Settling her into an apartment in Hartford. It was quiet and out of the way. She had a fire place that let her converse with the teacher regularily. Amazingly, Snape was most worried about her. He visited atleast once every other month. He became more like a father to her than anything.  
She died her hair blonde and cut it to right above her shoulders, wearing contacts that turned her eyes blue, she worked as a waitress at a small diner.  
"He misses you." Severus said while they were drinking tea during one of his visits.  
"Who?" She asked.  
"Draco, he had a fit when we told him that you had died. Nearly went mad." He took another sip. "Now he's a very strict Auror at the ministry. He's going after, Dark Silver." He looked away not wanting to see her cry. "Diana says hi." he smiled when her face lightened. The two had adopted the distraught girl, not legally, but close enough.  
"I miss her as well. I'll try and come to London soon." Turning the mug in her fingers she sighed.  
"Been gone for 5 years and yet I still have this bloody accent." She laughed. "But I still have never wanted to date. "  
"I totally understand. But I must repeat." He looked into her eyes. "He loves you still. Draco is madly in love with you." He smiled when her cheeks went ruddy. "Plus, Potter's gone and got himself married. And his wife Ginny," he paused as Hermione gasped and squealed happily. "Is pregnant with their first."   
"Really!?" She leaned over. "Is it a boy or girl? Or do they know?"  
"It's a girl. Potter wanted to find out because now he's going to name her, Hermione. In your honor."  
"No, I'm Talia Borning now." She smiled, "But yes, I am honored. What's become of Ron?"  
"He married Pavarti and they have 2 rugrats. And guess what? They are twins. Boy and girl. Percy and Hermione, again! What a popular name you've got." He chuckled and then sobered. "Remember, anytime you're ready, just give us a call. By fire place of course." He got up and hugged her. "How can you stand muggle clothing? I do so miss my robes. Sirius wants to visit soon so you may see him pop up in your living room soon. My portkey leaves at three. We are always open, come home soon." He headed out and Hermione got back to work.  
Draco stood over the body of Peter Pettigrew. His charred body was still smoking from the Fire spell he put on him. His took his silver hand and opened the small compartment in the wrist part. In it lay a vile of his lost love's blood. He took it and kicked the dead body for good measure.   
He had a scar over his cheek and blood seeped from his lip. All of the Death Eater's were gone thanks to Potter and Weasley's help. His dragon hide pants, vest, and boots were well worn and his large muscles strained against the clothes.  
Apparating out of the buring castle, he apeared in the MInistry holding the smoldering hand in his gloved hand. He held it up and a roar of applause erupted from the room.   
The evil was gone and now he could go home, kick up his feet and drink one STRONG cup off coffee. Maybe find himself a wife and have a couple of strong kids that'll go to Hogwarts and Study under some of the best Wizards of history. Potter, only having one eye, reminded him of the past Mad Eye Moody. The old coot had died during his 6th year and wasn't too missed. His memory still haunted him of being a bouncing ferret for a few moments.  
Sirius Black stood beside him smiling. In a few hours he was taking a port key to the U.S. and seeing his little girl Hermie, or shall he put it. Talia. He chuckled. Harry and Ron were with their own and he looked to Draco. Maybe this time Hermione would come home and be Talia, not Hermione. Yet.  
  
OK yay! finished with that chapter. I was like, hey this needs a twist. Why not this? So bam, Hermione turns into a U.S. girl (GOD BLESS) and hides from everyone, except her teachers. I wanted Severus to be a good guy and I loved this idea. I mean he does need a daughter and none other than him should do it along with Sirius too. (sweetie!) BUT review and I'll smother you with kisses and Chapters. (blows kisses) Bananas! 


	8. Talia gets a visit from daddy Sirius

Ok another chapter comin up! (cracks knuckles) Now.....(wiggles fingers above keyboard) Let's write me a story! BUT before that I'm so happy that I actually got reviews. So, I know that this is stupid but, how do you like it? That's a dumb question.  
Draco: You got that right.  
Hermone: Draco! Hush! She might castrate you in the story! (Draco pales)  
Draco: Terribley sorry. (bows)  
Angel: Yes, it's ok. (smiles evily) But don't think I'm all innocent. OK on with the story!  
  
"Pappa Sirius!" Hermione...er Talia ran up to Sirius who was holding a pop can in one hand and a bag in the other. Beside him stood a tall man with long blonde hair pulled back into a low pony tail. He had a piercing in his eye brow, and a scar on his lower jaw.  
"Talie!" he swept her up, laughing with her. "OH how I've missed you!" He set her down. Her short blonde hair mussed and her pink waitress's uniform was wrinkled. But that was perfectly fine. "I want you to meet a now world hero. This, is Draco Malfoy." Sirius waved a hand at Draco.  
"Who?" Her blue eyes flared as they flipped to Draco. His grey eyes were as stoic as his face.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleasure." His baritone voice rang out against the Hartford alley. Holding out a large calloused hand he took her small unworn one in his shaking it.  
"Draco, she is. Some what of a witch. She went to witches school but did not finish and was taught by Severus and myself." He looked over to him.  
He nodded curtly and looked to her.  
"So, you've met Severus?" He asked.  
"Yes, he's what you would call one of my dads. He raised me from when I was hurt very badly. Dark Silver was a very evil person. He even effected me personally." She said quietly, grabbing Sirius' robes she tried not to cry. 'Too fast Hermie. Stop before you give yourself away.' She shook her head and buried it in Sirius' shoulder.  
"It's ok hon, let's get you back to work." Sirius guided her back to her car and they loaded it with their bags. He had convinced Draco to come with him for the month, since the young man had nowhere to go.  
She sniffled and started up the muggle car and headed back for the small diner near her home. She had since moved into a small house and owned several dogs. One that was named Malfoy, he was a large black great dane with steely blue eyes.  
Stopping in front of her house, she let them out and pulled Sirius aside.  
"Don't let him find out." She pleaded. "I'm not ready. Please Poppy." Sirius ran a hand through her hair.  
"I won't" Kissing her forehead, he went to meet the annoyed Draco waiting for him.  
"I'll be home in an hour. Just keep him out of my room." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before getting in the car and driving off.  
Sirius and Draco walked into the small home to be met by a large snarling black dog.  
"Malfoy." He held out a hand to the dog, who then sniffed it. His dark demeanor dropped as he licked the older man's hand. "You rascal!" He smirked. Ruffling the hair on it's head he walked and was met by three other great danes.  
"Sirius, I thought she didn't know me." Draco said deathly calm.  
"I know, but it doesn't mean she doesn't know OF you." He smiled. "I tell her alot. She even knows about Hermione." He said. Draco froze up and sat down.  
"Can we NOT mention her while we're here? I came here for vacation, not a pain in the ass." The dog named Malfoy came up to him and sat by his leg. He scratched it behind the ears. The other three were lounging in the sunlight by the window.  
"Potter, Gin, Ron!" Sirius yelled to the dogs. The three heads popped up and bounded toward him. "OOF!" He was pounced on by the mantle, grey and white, Great Danes. Draco raised an eyevbrow, but still kept petting the dog.  
'How can she know three normal people form Hogwarts? She's in America. Maybe she heard of them through Sirius.'  
"Sirius, how does she know of the Weasley's and Potter?" He asked over the panting of the dogs.  
"I told her all about Hermione. She seemed eager to know and I told her about her best friends and true love." He looked up and saw his grim face. "She's alot like her if you notice." He went back to the dogs. "Hey maybe Remus can come while we're here. He sure does miss our baby."  
"I don't think I could stand your two's snuggling or snog fests." Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm going to unpack." Sirius jumped up.  
"Let me tell you where your room is." Going in front of him, he shut Talia's door and led him to the blue room where he usually stayed when he visited. Draco set his worn leather bag on the bed. "Draco, don't go looking. She has too many secrets to tell. She's as innocent as a lamb, but she has too many dark corners to light them all."  
Draco's lip curled at the older man. He pulled the silver hand from Peter Pettigrew out and set it on the bedside table.  
"Sure, I won't" He set the bag by the bed and pulled out his latest read; Hannibal. ( shameless plug)   
"Draco, don't let her see that hand." He said seriously. "She's not ready to face it yet." Slipping out he dragged his things to the other room that Severus usually took. It was a dark muave color and had only one window. On the bedside table lay a picture of her, Severus, Dumbledore, Poppy, Remus, and him. They were the only wizards allowed to see her. She was hidden to the world and only known as Talia. A blonde who is trying to make her way in a small Conneticut town. Sure, and Dumbledore is a cabaret dancer. He took the picture in his hand and looked at them. Remus blew kisses, Snape was snarling, Dumbledore was smirking, Poppy was smiling normally, Hermione was giggling and waving, and he was making stupid hand gestures at the camera. There was another picture of Severus and his sister, Diana holding their first daughter. Rightfully named Hermione. Seems that everyone at Hogwarts was naming their daughters that. But there was one last picture on the table that was wrinkled and crushed along with tear droplets on the film. It was a picture of a headstone. IN it was engraved, Hermoine Granger January 25 1987- November 12 2004 In loving memory of those she died being a hero. Sirius set the picture back down when he heard the front door open and an eruption of dog barking.  
"Oh! Dears, settle down. Mommy is home. Let me got you fed and then I'll get the real dogs fed." Talia was hip deep in Great Dane and fighting to get to the kitchen.  
"Hey pumpkin." Sirius took the bags she was carrying and followed her to the kitchen.  
"Hi Poppy." She smiled. "He didn't FIND anything did he?" She asked quietly.  
"No. I think he's still in the blue room." Sirius told her as he unloaded the bags.  
"I hope he doesn't I'm not ready. I'm still thinking Dark Silver's in the dark corners waiting for me." She took off her over vest from her uniform. "They're still there, the scars. It was a bewitched blade and the dark magic was in it." She pulled the shirt down to show him the beginnings of S-E-X written on her chest. "I can wear anything with out covering it up with a covering spell." She started to cry. "I wish I could just never have any of this happened and I would be married and have little Dracos running around Malfoy Manor." She sobbed. What she didn't know, was that Draco was standing around the corner and had heard it all.  
His eyes widened as it hit him.  
"Herm." He gasped. He crept back to his room and decided that tonight he would use one of his invisability spells to go into her room.  
"Sirius, could you go get Draco? I need to feed them and then I'll cook your fave, Mac and Cheese. I got the Scooby Doo ones you wanted." She giggled as Sirius' eyes lit up like light bulbs.  
"OK!" Draco had snuck back to his room and was once again reading. Sirius knocked. "Come in."  
"Talia, wants us to come out and help with dinner. She got this really cool muggle thing called 'moo-vies'? Yeah but she says that we get to watch Scooby Doo too!" He smiled. "Severus likes Scooby more than me, he likes trying to figure out who did the crimes. he never gets it." He smiled. "Maybe we can get Remus if the Werewolf one is on!" He rushed out of the room like a small kid. Draco rolled his eyes and swung his long legs over the side of the four poster. Heading out, he saw Hermione at the stove boiling water.  
"Sirius? Could you grab the butter out of the fridge. It's the one that looks like an ice box." Sirius was at the fire place talking to Remus trying to get him to come by floo. Instead Draco did as she asked. She turned to grab it and thank him with a kiss on the cheek, but she grabbed the butter and was met by a pair of lips from Draco. Her eyes shot open and she gasped, pulling away.  
"You're welcome." Draco said softly.  
"I..I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. I thought you were Poppy." She blushed and set the butter to the side.  
"Do you always kiss him like that?" He asked amused by her stuttering. The Hermione Granger HE knew, NEVER stuttered.  
"Bad angle. You, Mr. Malfoy, are taller." She blushed and went to the sink to strain it, but the pot was too heavy for her and she was struggling to the sink. Draco hurried over, wrapped his arms around her form behind and helped her strain the noodles. She blushed and tried to go on but was shaking. Draco took the pot and went back over to the muggle stove and put in the butter and milk, just like the small box said to. Hermione was leaning over the sink, collecting herself. He came back over and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry if I scared you, but if I hadn't of grabbed the pot, it would be on the floor in a bloody mess." Taking the noodles, he went over and added them to the milk and butter mixture. He then took the 4 packets of cheese and added them to the character noodles.  
"Hey! Look who's here!" Sirius walked in holding Remus Lupin's hand. Hermione looked up and smiled at her other dad.  
"PAPPY!" She ran and hugged him.  
"Hi baby!" The shorter man said. His light sindy brown hair was beginning to get flecks of grey while Sirius' kept it's dark black color. Draco stood over the stove stirring the dinner.  
"MMMMM smells good." Sirius stood over the pot and sniffed. Draco smacked him in the nose.  
"Back off." He smirked as Sirius held his nose and glared at the younger man.   
"Talia, get the bowls and I will set the table." Remus broke the tension. Talia opened a cabinet and grabbed 4 of the Hogwarts bowls and carried them to the kitchen nook while Remus followed with the silverware. Sirius held the cups, and Draco ended with the pot.  
"Nice mits." Sirius laughed. The cow oven mits had mouths and everything.  
"I know." Draco mimicked with the mit. Talia got up and walked toward him. Snatching it off his hands she smiled and asked.  
"Now, what would everyone like to drink?" She watched as they smirked at her. "All right, all right." Slipping on the gloves she asked in a cartooney voice. "What would everyone like to eat?" Using the mits as her mouth.  
"Uh, that uh, Muggle pop you have in the purple stuff." Sirius started up.  
"Ice tea, if not water will do."  
"Milk." Draco finished. Talia dissapeared into the kitchen. Sirius and Remus eyed the Mac and Cheese wantonly. Then Draco spoke up. "Why did you lie to me?" he asked deathly quiet. The two heads snapped toward him and gulped.  
"What?" Remus was first to find his voice.  
"Huh?" Sirius was stumped.  
"I heard you and her in the kitchen. It's Hermione isn't it?" He asked leaning forward.  
"We can't say. Hermione is gone."  
"Atleast tell me she's alive." He asked more desperately.  
"That I will say for your sake. Yes." Sirius answered. They were shot out of it by the sound of a glass breaking.  
  
OHHH a cliffhanger what to do!!!???? Ha Ha just wait. I'll try and egt it out soon. 


	9. I'll go back........but on one condition

New one yay!!! Yeah I hate writing author notes because honestly, who reads them? I don't I'm just like ok what's important yeah. So before I make a fool of myself I will start writing the story, that's what you want right? Yeah so gotta give what the demand wants. Holy Macaroni! 33 reviews!!! I'm loved I'm loved (dances in circles) Keep em coming!!! Love you guys!! (and u too chris) andele!!!  
  
The three men looked up to see Hermione picking up the bits of glas and pulling the ones out of her foot.  
"Ow." She whimpered as she pulled out a rather large one. She then dropped the bloddy glass and started crying. Putting her hands on her face she started sobbing.   
"Remus, go call Severus and tell him to get here as soon as possible. Draco, pick up the glass and I'll get bandages." Sirus went off to find the bandages in the bathroom.  
Severus sat on the couch holding Talia and telling her comforting words. Remus was pacing and cleaning up, Sirius was working on her foot, while Draco sat in a chair watching the whole scene.  
"Snape, I want the truth." Draco looked to his old teacher whom he trusted more than anyone.  
"What about first." He looked up to the ragged young man seeing that he had figured the sceme out on his own.  
"Daddy, no!" Talia pleaded. "No." She cried into his robes.  
"Yes, we must. He knows it's you and you have to face the truth darling."  
"Daddy why? I'm......I'm trash!" She sobbed even harder. He patted her back.  
"Oh this is all my fault!" Sirius hugged his adoptive daughter and kissed her ear. "But our kid needs to let it out." Pulling her up, he looked into her eyes. "Tell him, and us. We need to hear it and you need to let it out." She sniffled.  
"Al...alright." Wiping her tears she began to speak. "It was seventh year at Hogwarts and I was head girl with Draco. He and I were beginning to fall for eachother, or that's what I thought. When Dumbledore had sent us to make potions which I won't mention, I had fainted at the names. I was asleep on the couch when I woke up, Draco was mumbling over the cauldron. I will never forget those words." She looked to Draco who was swallowing a lump in his throat. "Damn old coot thinks I'm screwing the girl. Peh, I'm not that hormonally driven!" She sniffled choking back a sob. "I was so distraught that I snuck out, he didn't know I left. It was late and the dark had swallowed the land. Plus it was raining cats and dogs. I cried in the lavender field and just before I was to go in," She paused. "That's when he grabbed me. He slapped me with that claw and left these." She traced the scars on her cheek. "The dark magic in that claw was so strong that NONE of the scars ever left." Silent tears ran down her face. "He took me off into the woods and apparated to his castle or should I say Voldemort's abandoned one." She hugged her shoulders. "He threw me into a smelly dungeon and left me. When he returned he took my virginity right there on the floor carving such vicious things on me with that DAMN CLAW!" She yelled, breaking down, she fell, but was caught by Draco who had rushed to catch her.  
"It's ok" He said quietly. "I'm sorry. It's all MY fault" He said emotionally. Hugging her to him, she cried on his shoulder.  
"Then for a whole week, he raped me and then Draco came to save me with Harry and Ron. I passed out and then next thing I knew, Daddy and Mum were standing over me. I told them I wanted to leave and escape all of it. Grandpa said that Dark Silver would still be after me and I should stay at Hogwarts, but I told him I needed to leave. If I wasn't safe there, I wasn't safe anywhere. So I was sent with Hagrid to America and the next 5 years were my lessons and hiding." She shrugged. "But now that the secret is out, I'll go back to my normal look." Draco, ran fingers through Hermione's hair.  
"I'll start to get Harry and Weasley." Severus stood up and went ot the fire. Hermione sat on the floor still in Draco's arms.  
"Everything'll be alright, you'll see." He kissed her hair and she kinda just sat there out of it.  
Minutes later Severus swept in with Harry and Ron stalking behind them. Harry, still obviously in his bed clothes, was scowling. Ron, with a robe and pants on was still rubbing his eyes.  
"Alright, Severus, why did I get pulled out of bed at 3 in the morning? You nearly scared Gin, into labor." He said sleepily, but underneath was anger, the two mixed sound very funny. Hermione began to giggle. Harry's green eye and black fake one swept over to her to glare. "And is this why? Some muggle with glass in her foot?"  
"I'm a witch thank you very much!" Hermione snapped back. But she smiled when she remembered her dogs in the other room. "Excuse me." She got up and hobbled into the other room. The grown men looked in confusion as she left.  
"Ha, Ha, Sirus. Now please, may I go back to bed. I'm on vacation and I want to..." Harry looked at the plates on the table. Looking up, the now cold macaroni and cheese was solidifying, but that's not what he noticed.  
"Those are Hogwarts plates!" Ron was over at the table looking them over. "How'd she get these?" Ron looked to his past teachers.  
"Dumbledore gave them to her as a house warming gift." Remus said.  
"Ah Malfoy!" Sirus laughed as the large black Great Dane once again came up to him. "Oh and there's Harry, Ron, and Gin!" The three others ran over and licked him. Ron and Harry watched in awe.  
"Do you see Harry? Only I would know all 4 of you. And amazingly, I know more about you than some ordinary girl." Hermione said softly. "Let me show you." She took out her wand and placed it on the tip of her nose. She then incanted. "May old looks return to now, and the dyes and fakes go out in bow. May beauty return and scars do burn within my skin so deep." Like gold seeping through a Midas touch, it consumed her and made her aged looks from Hogwarts return. Her amber eyes flitted open to look at her shocked past classmates.  
"Hermione." Harry's eye teared up as he moved forward and hugged his old friend. "I thought you were dead, I'll have to find a new name for my baby." He laughed.  
"No, keep it. I like it. there'll be four of them now." She looked up to a pitiful looking Ron who looked like a lost little puppy. "Come here." She opened her arms and Ron walked into them. She comforted her friend. She winced when a piece of glass shifted in her foot. "Ow." She whimpered. Draco was instantly by her side, sweeping her up into his arms. Placing her in his lap, he lifted her foot an inspected it. Grabbing a piece that was overlooked, he pulled it out. Her grip tightened on his shoulder as she buried her face into his shoulder.  
"It's ok Mione. All done." Kissing her temple he wrapped it and kept her on the couch.  
"Come back to England. Come stay with us. We miss you and I bet Ginny would love to have you hold the baby." Harry held her hand and kissed it.   
"Yeah, and I want you to see the twins. Hermione and Percy would love you. I've told them all about their aunt Hermione." Ron smiled.  
"Live with me, Hermione. I'll take care of you and we can find you a job at the ministry." Draco looked at her pleading. "No more running. No more hiding. Stay with me." Hermione, smiled a watery smile. Nodding, tears of joy dropped off her chin onto Draco's hand.   
"Yes, I will." Kissing Draco she laughed and hugged him. She pulled back and blushed. "Sorry." Draco was ruddy cheeked and had a goofy smile plastered on his face.  
"No problem." He said quietly. "But now what about that trip home?"  
  
OK another belted out, unh!! GO me!! Well jump to it and review!!! 


	10. Planes, wands, and babies!!!

OK OK I KNOW I'm long over due for an update but I've had like a real bad case of writer's block forgive me. Thanks to my fan TopDawg, u got the gears movin again and here I am writin like my hands are on fire. LoL Yeah so this chapter is for you girl. So let's see what Hermie does next.  
  
"OH yes, the trip. I'll get the floo powder." Ron reached inside his pocket to fish out a large bag.  
"No, put it away Ron, I want to go to London. On my terms." She smirked, she knew that the condition she would make them do was going to be a sight that would need pictures.   
"And those terms would be?" Harry leaned over to eye his long lost friend.  
"We travel by muggle plane." She smiled. Sirius started laughing and looked at her and laughed even harder.  
"That's a good one, now we'll shrink all of your things and catch the next portkey out of here." Sirius went around shrinking chairs, tables, and other things to fit inside a large trunk.  
"No." She crossed her arms. "Harry, go tell Ginny we'll be there in two days. I'll call the airport and buy tickets." Hermione picked up the muggle phone and dialed in the number for the ticket booth.  
"I think she means it." Ron told Harry.  
"Yeah, might as well go call Gin and tell her." He sauntered off to call his wife.  
Remus and Severus sat on the couch drinking tea.  
"Seems she's still being feisty. I didn't think she'd make us do this though." Remus uncrossed his legs. Setting his cup on the coffee table he turned to his once enemy. "You'll be going on the muggle thing," Waving his hand forgetting the name of the contraption. " with the rest of us right?"  
"Yes." Severus sighed. "Diana won't like this too much. She wasn't this riled since she found out about, you and Sirius." He looked at him and took a long drink from his cup. "I suppose we should help gather everything. Sooner the better we get her to London and with Draco. That boy was enough trouble with her, remember how much of a case he was when she left? He about killed himself." Severus whispered to Remus.  
"Yes, surprised he didn't. Poor guy. He loves her and she ran, hopefully they'll stay together this time. She has nothing to run from except the truth." The two stood and rid of their cups.   
Hermione stood around the corner biting her lip. Tears pricked at her eyes and she wiped them away furiously at her weakness. Sniffling she walked off only to run strait into Draco.   
"Oh!" She gasped, stumbling she lost her balance and ended up pressing against Draco. His arms that had years of work and sinewy strength in them wrapped around her like a safety blanket. Looking up to him she blushed and thanked him.  
"Hermione, what time do we set off?" He asked very polite.   
"In 2 hours our flight takes off. Gather everything and we'll set out." Hermione turned and went to cage her dogs.  
  
At the airport, after Hermione's non-live objects were checked in, she led the group of men toward their gate. Placing her purse on the bed for the security check, she walked through the gate. The men were a different matter.  
"Please put all pocket items in this basket, sir." A blonde lady smiled at Ron and held out a small plastic crate. He put his wand, pouch and many other things to the young lady's surprise. He walked through with out a hitch and it took 5 minutes just to replace all of his items. "Oh, what's this?" The young lady said as she held up the wand.  
"No!" Ron reached for the wand but out of it burst a bouquet of bright red flowers.  
"OOH! Are you a magician?" She asked.  
"Er, yeah. Here." Taking the flowers out of the tip he handed them to her and them rest filed through as well. Ron was blushing as the flighty blonde gave him her number on a small slip of paper.  
"Ron!!" Harry yelled astonished. "You're married!!" Ron smiled innocently and tucked the slip away. "I'm telling your wife!"  
"Oh hush, you're just jealous because you can't get all the chicks any more, just like the good old days when every girl loved your scar. Now I'm the one with the dashing good looks." He gave a cocky smile and walked up to talk to Hermione.  
Harry silently funed as he draged behind him the baggage holding Hermione's dogs.  
"So you are the famous Potter anymore. Wow." Severus said sarcastically.  
"Oh shut up you old bat!" Harry snapped. The older men shared a laugh as the younger man grumbled.  
  
Once on the plane, Hermione pulled out a book and sat beside Draco and beside him sat Severus who was drifting off to sleep. Across the aisle was Remus and Sirius, and behind Draco, Hermione and Severus was Harry and Ron bickering over who the girl was looking at.  
"Hello ladies and gentleman, I'm Di Di and I'll be one of your stewardesses today. Today we are flying from Concord to London, England. It'll be a long flight so we'll be serving meals. Now I'll show you how to use the safety belts and precaution....." She droned on and Draco looked at her several times trying to work the belt. Hermione looked over at him and smiled.  
"Here." She put her book on her lap and leaned over him to grasp eash of the clasps. Joining them she heard the click and looked up to see Draco. Their faces were inches apart and something within Hermione stirred. Something from days long past, lost with her innocense. "Sorry." Blushing from the akward moment, she diverted her attention back to the book in her lap.  
"Quite alright." He said tightly. Crossing his long legs so that his waist was faced away from her, he looked out the window until a rumbling was heard and the contraption began to move. His fingers dug into the armrests on the chair. He looked over to Hermione, she sat there uncaring and her eyes still fixated on the book.  
"Sirius, if I don't make it, I love you!" Remus hugged his husband and kissed him. Severus looked ovr and chuckled.   
'I hope they know that we're only lifting off. It's just like a broom.' He had ridden on one before, the first time to visit Mione. He looked over to her and their eyes met both filled with laughter.  
"We're gonna die! I won't get to see my son and daughter again!" Ron wailed from behind her.  
"Shut up! I won't get to see my kid born. Where's my broom when I need it!?" Harry barked. The plane leveled out and the shocked men looked to Hermione who was still reading unbothered and completely calm.  
"You did this on purpose!" Ron exclaimed as his hand came between the seats and made grabs for Hermione's arm. She mearly chuckled and swatted at the pathetic attempts to grab her.  
"Guilty, but I happen to have got it all on film." She giggled and pulled out her small camera. All taken when you weren't looking. Severus laughed with her and looked upon the shocked and embarrassed features of the other men. "But you still love me, right?"   
Everyone but Severus glared at her then everyone burst into laughter drawing the attention of several wary passengers.  
When the plane began its decent, that was another story.  
"I thought you said this was safe?!" Harry burst out. His eye widened as the ground became closer and closer.  
"If I die, I'm going to haunt you to your last breath!" Ron threatened.  
"Just breath, you'll be fine. Close your eyes and think of happy thoughts. Like Peter Pan." She smiled.  
"Who?" Harry stared.  
"Never mind just think of Ginny, Harry and we'll be on the ground soon enough." Hermione leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She about jump out of her seat when she felt a hand grasp her own. Her eyes shot open, looking at the hand and the person it was attatched to, it was Draco. She paled, still disturbed by male contact, she gave a faint smile.  
"I just need reassurance for actually doing this." He said gruffly, looking away he squeezed her hand and let go. His hand rested in his lap and she saw all of the scars marking his perfect physique. His powerful hands had scars on the backs of his hands, his chisled face had fewer scars than his face and the major ones were on his cheekbone, his left cheek, and one across his eyebrow. He had gotten better off than Harry by keeping both of his eyes. His pale blonde hair hung in his eyes and the longer back part was pulled into a low pony-tail. (think revolutionary men's hair) He still had the captivating silver-blue eyes. Swirling with emotion, she still remembered the last time she had seen them. They looked at her with care and concern, the silver mixing the blue which had darkened into a colbalt.  
Swallowing her fear, she reached over and grabbed Draco's right hand. His eyes widened but he said nothing. She kept her eyes on the hand and brought it to her personal space. Tracing over the faint, but still visible scars she watched as the muscles in his hand contracted and the veins move with each beat of his heart. She brought it up to her cheek and put the palm side against her cheek and until then she didn't know that she was crying. Pulling it back, she watched her tears glimmer on his pale, calloused, palm. Wrapping his larger hand in both of her smaller ones, she brought it to her breastbone and held it there.  
Draco's eyes were still wide, his free hand came up and wiped the tears trickling out of her eyes away with his thumb. Hermione looked up and reality came crashing back on her shoulders. Dropping his hand like it was on fire, she turned away and looked out the window as the tires hit the ground.  
Draco looked to his past mentor and saw him shake his head. He looked to Remus and Sirius and they nodded grimly.  
"She's opening up and I think she may get over it, as long as she's with you." Remus patted Draco's hand and stood to retrieve one of the bags.  
"Hermione?" Draco said. She turned to look at his outstretched hand.  
"I told Ginny to meet us, so she should be here. I told her at the fire last night. Pavarti as well." Harry said as he took Hermione's bag from her and walked down the airplane's aisle. Hermione nodded and wiped away the last remains of tears. Holding her wand under her coat she mumbled a glamour spell to clear up her face.  
"Come on." Draco tugged on her hand and she followed him off the plane. "We have people who miss you and God-children to meet." He smiled and she giggled.  
"All of those Hermione's to meet." She laughed. The group laughed and as soon as they entered the gate, two voice's squealed, a red head and a brown haired woman ran up to Hermione. Well the red head more like wobbled toward her.  
"Hermione!" The high pitch voice of Pavarti's voice reached her ears. Embracing her long time friend, she looked down to find two miniture versions of Weasley's cowering behind their mother. The flaming red hair and freckles marked them as Weasley's.  
"Pavarti! A mother? I thought you'd still be gushing over men like Draco!" She giggled as Pavarti blushed and ran over to her husband.  
"Ron, sweetie! You're home!" She kissed her husband and the two young children jumped on his legs.  
"Daddy!" The two Weasley children yelled.  
"Hi Percy, Hermione." He said crouching down to hug his 3 year olds. "Hermione, Percy, meet your God Mum. Hermione." He turned them to look at Hermione who was standing in front of Draco smiling. The twins stood there staring at her.  
"You mean, the lady who you named me after?" Hermione Weasley asked in her high pitched voice.  
"Yep, go say hi. She's from America and has been waiting a long time to meet you." He pushed the youngsters toward her.  
"'Mione?" The younger Hermione tugged on Hermione's pant leg. She looked down to look the flame haired child in the face. Crouching down, she looked at the three year old.  
"Yes?" She asked brightly.  
"You're my God-mummy, right?" She asked swinging her robes.  
"From what I understand, yep." Holding her hands out, the toddler climbed into them as Hermione picked her up. Ginny, was shaking her finger at her husband and all of a sudden she groaned and held her distented stomach.  
"The baby!" She gasped. Clutching Harry's arm, she groaned as her water broke in the airport. Hermione, gasped and held the child in her arms tighter.  
"Miss Mione. What's wrong with auntie Ginny?" She asked. "Is she sick?" She asked.  
"No, no. Your cousin is coming." She looked to Draco who looked faint and Ron who was about to talk his jaw off yelling at Harry for upsetting Ginny into labour. "Harry! We have to get her to a Hospital!" All of them nodded and rushed to a dark corner, pulling out their wands they apparated to the nearest hospital. Scaring an old lady and her dog that were on a walk, the group ran into the hospital. Their bags were with them and Hermione's home items were being shipped to Draco's so everything was handled.  
Harry ran in with Ginny in his arms. By the time that everyone had gotten in, Harry was there in scrubs and was following a doctor and his wife in a wheelchair.   
"Where's Gin going?" Percy asked his mother.  
"To have her baby." Pavarti said quietly. Ron was pacing and muttering.  
"Mum had a quick labour from what Perc said, and that it wasn't very pretty. He WAS 5 at the time I was born so, I guess anything involving girls was." He sighed.  
"Honey, just sit and entertain your son, I'm going to find some thing to get the kids." Handing him his three year old, Pavarti went off to find a vennding machine. Draco took a seat next to Hermione who was entertaining a happy, giggly, miniture, Hermione.  
"You're good with kids." Draco said as Hermione jumped off the older one's lap and ran to her Daddy.  
"Thanks, being a waitress, you learn to be. She smiled and leaned her head back against the wall behind her. I remember when I was 6 my mom was supposed to have a baby. But she miscarried, I would've had a little brother." She smiled ruefully." I remember her and Dad crying. And I didn't understand. I just asked where the baby was and they told me heaven. I didn't understand until I was older and found the clothes." A tear swept down her cheek. "I would've liked a little brother." She felt a thumb rub against the wetness on her cheek. Looking over at Draco, he was looking intently at her. She smiled and sniffled. "You were an only child right?"  
"No, I had a little sister named Morgana. My father killed her when she was three. Mother had hidden her and gave birth to her in secret on one of her vacations and when he discovered her, he killed her." He said coldly turning his head away he shrugged. "She always hanging on me like a monkey. I taught her how to walk and everything. I was 7 when she was born and it was a year before I went to Hogwarts when she died and I went there bitter. There's one reason why I was such a little shit." He chuckled at the last comment.  
"That's horrible." She gasped. And without thinking, she hugged him. Draco's eyes widened and then softened. Wrapping an arm around her, he rested his chin on her head. Sometime the least of things can mean so much and this hug had a great effect on both of them.  
  
OH YEAH!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!!!! OH and Tara, Thanks for the 4 reviews!!! I try to write as much as I can, but sometimes I can't always get to it. But I'll try mores ince the holidays are done. And if I get taught, I might put up a site!!!! Yeah, this month is my birthday (the 19th of January) and I'm trying to get a site up so I can put up my drawings and fics. So thanks for reading and review!!! Love you guys!!! AoH 


	11. Ma.....ma...Marriage?!

OK Here's 10 chapterwise and 11 on the net. So I'll try me best on it. I wonder how Harry's little girl will turn out?  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Pavarti sat in one of the understuffed chairs in the maternity ward waiting room with a sleeping Percy in her lap and a jumpy Hermione next to her munching on a bag of animal crackers.  
"Daddy?" Hermione asked. Her father, Ron jumped from his light sleep to see his daughter on his lap holding out an animal cracker. He opened his mouth to let his daughter push a cracker into his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed. "Are you tired?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.  
"Yeah." Nodding his head, he hugged his daughter and held her as she munched on the crackers in his lap. He looked over to the older of the bunch and found the three teachers all asleep. Sirius was in the middle with his head on the wall, Severus and Remus both had a shoulder and were all snoring away. Hermione was awake and peeking into her bag to check on her dogs which were by the sound, or lack there of, sleeping. Draco was leaning on her shoulder asleep.  
At the sound of the door opening, all of the heads, besides the children's, snapped toward an exausted looking Harry standing there smiling like an idiot.  
"I have a girl." He gasped. Hermione stood up and hugged him. "Ginny's asking for you Ron, and you too Hermione." He smiled and walked the two back there. When they arrived, Ginny was laying against a stack of pillows and in her arms lay a bundle of pink blankets.  
"Hi, see your niece big bro and your god-child, Hermione." She said softly. The two stunned adults walked over and looked upon the small child. It's small eyes opened up to reveal shocking, emerald, green ones that brightened up the face of the baby.  
"She's beautiful."  
"You did good lil sis." Kissing his kid sister's forehead, he put a hand on top of the baby's head. "Welcome to the world, Hermione." He smiled as the baby wailed and pounded a tiny fist on its mother's chest.  
"Oops, she's hungry. Go home and get some rest. We've had a long day. Besides, I don't think you want to see me half naked." She laughed as Harry untied one side of her gown. Ron and Hermione walked out and back to the waiting room where everyone was waiting.  
"How is she? How's the baby? Is she alright?" They were attacked with questions.  
"She's fine and so is the baby. We'll come back tomarrow and see them. Ginny said to go home and rest." Hermione yawned. "I could sure use a nap and my dogs need to get out." Draco picked up her bag and smiled.   
"Ready?" He held out his hand. "Hermione, let's go home." It sounded so easy to say, and yet so right as well. The tired witch nodded and rose with Draco.  
"Bye." She said tiredly. The two apparated out of sight along with the others to their respective homes.  
  
"Welcome home." Draco said setting down the pack. The manor was cold, grey and yet very homey. With a sweep of his wand, all of the torches lit.  
"Can the dogs be let out?" She asked, taking out the four minature kennals. Re-enlargening them, she let the four massive dogs run out to use the facilaties. "I should watch them." She went to follow them.  
"They'll be fine." Grabbing her hand, she gasped as she was tugged against the large, muscular body of Draco Malfoy. Her past love, looked at her with such intensity that she felt like her soul could be seen in her chocolate depths. Closing her eyes, she leaned into the warmth of his arms. "Hermione?" She didn't answer, sweeping back a lock of hair he saw that she had fallen asleep. He sighed and swept her light body into his arms. Climbing the large sotne steps to the guest hall, he placed her in his old room.  
The room was still decorated in midnight blue and silver. His cologne, that he still used, hung in the air. Pictures that he had sent his mother before her death, of him and Hermione. She had died of a terrible disease a few years back. He smiled. He had told her all about Hermione and yet she loved her with being able to meet this wonderful person.  
He pulled down the covers and put his true love onto the sheets, still crisp, she turned into the smell and hummed.  
"Good night." Leaning over her, he layed a soft kiss on her rosey lips. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, he swept off to sleep in his own bed, down the hall.  
  
Hermione awoke with a long yawn. Stretching she worked her stiff muscles and took a deep breath taking in the familiar smell she had missed for 5 long years. Draco Malfoy's cologne. She remembered it from his room and the way it clung to him. Wait, Draco's cologne?! She shot up and looked around, her clothes were on she was the only one, and she felt fine. Sighing she swung her legs over the side of the bed and poked her head outside. The cold stone walls met her eyes along with a few tables holding vases and the walls were artfully decorated. Shrugging her shirt higher up, she stepped into the hall. The padding of her feet echoed on the hallway walls. Creeping until she saw the stairs, looking around she saw the biggest picture of a young Draco in her life.  
"I'm at Malfoy Manor." She gasped. Skipping down the stairs, she followed her nose to a grand dining hall where at a large table sat Draco at the head.  
"Good Morning." He smiled and rose. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of him. he wore just his boxers with a silk robe over them.  
"Good Lord." Seeing his scarsmore defined by the sunlight streaming through the windows made him even more enchanting. His hair was pulled back in the ponytail that was becoming an annoyance to Hermione. All she wanted was to see his pale blonde hair down and to run her........ oh LORD what was she thinking?! She blushed at the thought. Draco, swept over to her, took her hand in his and led her to the head of the table. Seating her in the chair next to his he watched her sit.  
"Hungry? What do you want for breakfast?" He asked as he put a fork full of sausage into his mouth.  
"Yeah, do you have a piece of toast?" She asked. He nodded and waved his wand. Out floated a plate of toast and butter. She smiled and took one piece off the plate. Buttering it, she ate hungrily.  
After Breakfast, Draco walked her to her room, he explained the paintings and other artwork in the halls. Stopping by Hermione's room, he smiled.   
"Your bags arrived at the manor this morning, so your clothes are in your room now. And the bathroom is down the hall." Pointing down the hall to a black door, he smiled and walked to his own room downstairs. She tilted her head and watched as his back retreated down the stairs. She entered her room and saw her bags on the bed. Shuffling through them, she found garments and her muggle clothes.  
"I'll have to go buy new robes today, after we go see the baby." Grabbing the pile, she walked down the hall to the bathroom. Still in her clothes from the day before, she peeled out of the smelly garments and stepped into the large shower. It was marble and had a silver shower head. Turning the water on warm, she stepped under its massaging spray. Washing the grime from her hair and body, she had the scent of lavender wafting through the air. Taking her cherished lavender body wash, she soaped herself up and smiled as the suds crawled down her body. What she didn't know was..... someone was watching her.  
Draco stood frozen at the door, there in HIS shower stood Hermione. She had gotten in the shower next door instead of the right one down the hall. He was trying to back out and dash down to another, but his legs refused to work. He stood there like an idiot, watching Hermione bathe. He could see himself stepping in and showering with her, but she'd freak. In his little world, he saw himself stepping in and pressing her against the wall, kissing her neck, and then when she became putty in his arms......  
"Draco?!" He snapped out of his little world to see a red faced Hermione in a towel. He blushed and turned around.  
"Sorry, but you ARE in my bathroom." He choked out. His insistant ardor was pounding and his speech was choppy.  
"Draco, are you ok?" Hermione walked around, towel secure, and looked ta his flushed face.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" He said getting his confidance back. Seeing her breasts hidden underneath the terry cloth towel wasn't helping either. "I'll leave." He turned to leave and was called back by Hermione's soft voice.  
"No!" She called. "I mean, you have a right to be in here. But Draco?"  
"Yes?" He turned, strands of his blonde hair were falling out of the ponytail and draping his face. Hermione swallowed.  
"I, I would've gave myself to you, if, if I knew that I was going to be, ya know..." Tucking a piece of dripping hair behind her ear, she blushed.  
"I wouldn't have, I couldn't stand to ruin you." He stepped forward and put a hand on her cheek. "You were too innocent." She turned into his hand and kissed the palm.  
"But now I'm not, I'm just used merchandice. Now, nobody wants me." She tore away and ran out in a trail of tears.  
"Mione!" He chased after her to her room and entered to see her on the bed crying. He frowned, he always had a way to piss off someone or make them cry. He shook his head on his first meeting with Ron's kids. They cried at him but yet were perfect little lambs for Harry and he's missing an eye.  
"Just go away." She sobbed.  
"Mione, you know what you said wasn't true." Sitting on her bed, in his robe, he grasped her shoulder and turned her over. Her towel barely covered her and red trails from the tears marked her face.  
"Yeah right. How do I know that?" She sniffled  
"This." He leaned over and kissed her. Her eyes slid shut as she leaned back on the bed. "Do you think I fell out of love since I never got the chance to?" He smiled. "Never. You warmed me up, Mione. Right to the core." He kissed her again but this time with more heart. His tongue came out to flick against her swollen lips. Her lips parted and kissed back. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck and pulled him down on to the bed. His large hands came ot the edge of the towel and pulled the edge aside. It revealded her still wet torso and legs.   
Hermione's hands fluttered down to the tie at his waist and untied it. Pushing the robe off his shoulders, and down his arms to reveal a muscular back and chest. Leaning up, she licked his collar bone.   
Resting on his elbows, he watched as his greatest fantasy was becoming a reality.He gasped as she stopped and mearly looked at him. Her shaking hand came up to his cheek, brushing against his morning stubble it went past his face to rest on the tie in his hair. His grey-blue eyes looked to her hand as it pulled out the black binder. His shoulder length hair brushed over her hand as it came free.   
Hermione's eyes widened, as she saw what she had been dreaming about since she had seen him again.   
"You're hair is beautiful." She smiled at him and ran her fingers through it.  
"Isn't that what I should be saying?" He chuckled. Leaning over, he kissed her neck. Trailing down to her collar bone, he sucked on the skin lightly and moved to her straining nipples. His tongue flicked against it as Hermione arched up against him.  
"Draco!" She called out as she tangled her hands into his hair. All the while, Draco moved so that he rest inbetween her long slender legs. Grasping her thighs, he spread them to accomidate himself.  
"Mione? MIone? Look at me." He said as he held her face so that she looked at him. Both were breathing hard and flushed. "Do you want this? Because tell me this means more than what it is." He looked desperate. "Because, I, I, I love you." He struggled out. "And if you," He was stopped by Hermione's slim finger hushing him.  
"Draco, every thought I had in that hell hole, was of you. How much I loved you and everything. And I still do. Draco Malfoy, I love you and no one else as much as I do you. You rescued me, you cared for me and never did you ever leave me." She kissed him. "I would walk into hell with you if I could. I would even marry you."  
"Then let's." He stood up, naked as the day he was born, he walked out. Returning a moment later ot retrieve his housecoat, red as a beet, he went back out smiling. Hermione sat on the bed, naked, shocked, and smiling. Rolling off, she dressed and went out side. Her dogs were in the great room romping around. She laughed and played with her dogs.   
Draco followed the noise of Hermione's dogs, to see her laying on the floor with her dogs around her. The 4 dogs layed down and rested their massive heads on her. Her long glorious brown hair was spread on the marble floor. He smiled and hoped that she would stay with him forever.  
"Hi Draco." She sat up from her spot on the floor. Smiling, flushed, and giggling, she rose and skipped over to him. He smiled down at the shirt.  
"Hooters? I remember that shirt." He smirked. Catching her waist, he pulled her in and kissed her. When they pulled apart, she looked shocked and happy. " Hermione, you do want ot marry me, right?" He asked.  
"Yes," She said wistfully. "very much." 


End file.
